New Fear
by theriot010
Summary: Peter clashes with a new crime syndicate that has big plans, and all the while he struggles with keeping his secret from the one's it could hurt the most.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, This is the start to a story that I am working on using the Spectacular Spiderman universe. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own spiderman or the series the Spectacular Spiderman.**

The rain poured down as Peter swung through New York trying desperately to avoid being late to school for the fourth time this week. Aunt May would kill him if the school called home again! But of course, the universe just loved intervening. Just as he was turning the last corner before he reached Midtown, police cars raced by below him, sirens blaring, in hot pursuit of a small green sports car. With a sigh Peter let go of his web and fell into a free fall, feeling the rush of rain-infused air batter his mask and goad his adrenaline to begin pumping in overdrive. It was an exhilarating feeling. "This is why I keep at this!" Peter thought excitedly, entirely forgetting about school. With a huge THUD he made impact on top of the sports car leaving a nice sized dent in the roof. Peering over the top of the car, he took a look into it to find two scraggly men both sporting matching tattoos on their necks. Shocked, the driver swerved in an attempt to knock Spiderman off of the car "Get off you insect!"

"Criminals just keep getting dumber and dumber these days" Peter said to himself. And then a little louder, "So what did you two beanpoles do to deserve this much attention? Oh, right there's glass in between us" he said sarcastically. And with that, Peter smashed the windshield in the already surprised thug's faces. "Well, I'd repeat the question, but it appears like your in a hurry so I'll just wrap this up." Quickly ripping the door off, Peter webbed the two men together and pulled them out of the car sticking them to a street light that was passing above the car. With a quick yelp, the two men jolted backwards swinging to and fro until the fleeting momentum of the speeding car left them motionless. "By the way, I'm an arachnid!" Peter quickly returned his focus to the now unmanned car that was heading straight for a small boutique's front window. Blocking out the police sirens that were still ringing in the background, he flipped through the shattered windshield and slammed on the breaks bringing the runaway car to a skidding halt. Without waiting for the thanks that he probably wouldn't get from the cops, he speed off through the high reaches of New York City towards his school.

Sprinting down the hallway after removing his mask and putting his school clothes on, Peter burst through the door to his first period Biology class with Mr. Warren.  
"Ahem, nice of you to join us Mr. Parker, but class started 15 minutes ago. So unless you have a good excuse, you better go to the office to receive what I believe will be your fourth detention issued this week? That has got to be a record..."

"I do have a good excuse Mr. Warren...My bike fell apart on the way to school so I had to walk the rest of the way..." Peter sputtered out.

"Well I'm not going to argue with you, but please try to be on time next time Mr. Parker." Mr. Warren responded.

As Peter took his seat next to one of best friends Gwen Stacy, Gwen shot him a sideways glance and whispered "Peter, you have been late more times this year than you have in the past 10 years of schooling put together. And you don't even have a bike! What's actually going on?"

Trying to divert Gwen's question, Peter replied "Notes...I have to take them..."

"Fine but this conversation isn't over!" She steamed as she returned her attention back to Mr. Warren's lecture on molecular bonding.

* * *

Far away from Midtown High, a man sat in front of a laptop playing back the action from the morning. "Those two goons proved most useful" he mused. "Impressive strength and agility..." he said to himself. "But strength and agility don't make you invincible." He laughed to himself. "Enjoy the peace while you have it Spiderman" he angrily said spitting out the hero's name like it was poison. "Because it is going to be short lived." With that, he shut his laptop exposing a small dove carrying a torch emblazoned on the front.

**I'm working on the next chapter which hopefully will be released on friday. Read and review please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2 :) I've decided to post it early to just give people a little more to judge the story.**

**note: Italics are peter's or the corresponding character's thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own spiderman or the series the Spectacular Spiderman.**

Deep in a long forgotten, empty storage facility under the Natural History Museum, four men sat around a dimly lit circular table. In the middle sat a black speaker that was currently streaming static.

"I'm Harold Krain" one man said introducing himself, attempting to dissipate the obvious tension.

"Joseph Lang" another man said turning to the third man expecting a name.

"Edward Banks" the third man blankly added.

"Miles Warren" the final man expressed.

"Do any of you know why we were called here?" Edward stated.

"All I know is that I received an email requesting me to show up here asking for my expertise in human psychology, but I never would have showed up to something this shady if it weren't for the very convincing amount of money that was wired directly into my bank account." Harold responded smugly.

"The same for me except the email made an inquiry for my extensive knowledge in human biological manipulation" Warren supplemented.

Before anyone else could add any further information or discover any other clues that may lead them closer to the mysterious beckoning, the speaker crackled to life.

"Welcome gentlemen" a voice said. "I trust that you have introduced yourselves so I won't waste time. I have invited the four of you here to offer you a business proposal..."

* * *

Waking up at exactly 7 o'clock, Peter rolled out of bed and into the shower. Still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he walked into the kitchen twenty minutes later, "Good morning Aunt May."

"Good morning Peter" Aunt May replied cheerfully adding with a smile, "Pancakes are on the table!"

"Thanks Aunt May!"

Twenty more minutes and Peter was out the door on his way to school. For once this week he made it on time! His day was going great too until lunchtime; the universe struck again. Carrying his sub-par cafeteria food, Peter made his way over to his normal table where he was met with a glare from Harry Osborn and a concerned look from Gwen that was bordering dangerously close to "The Look."

"Peter what's been going on with you?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah Pete, what?" Harry sneered. "Been taking pictures of Spiderman? The guy who killed my father?" Harry added making Peter's heart sink with guilt. It had only been about a month since Peter had accidentally killed the Green Goblin AKA Norman Osborn. And Harry also knew that Peter and Gwen liked each other. So in order to keep them apart he's been guilting Gwen into staying with him. It was a tough situation to say the least.  
"Harry you know that I need that job to help out my Aunt May" Peter replied quietly. Harry just shrugged rudely and went back to his lunch.

"So Peter, why have you been late so much?" Gwen sternly asked.

"It's like Harry said, I've been taking pictures for the Daily Bugle" Peter said defensively. _Actually I put on my mask and become Spiderman_ Peter thought ironically. Noticing Gwen's change in demeanor, Peter caught himself, "Sorry Gwen I didn't mean to use that tone, you know that Aunt May needs the help."

Gwen sighed, "I know" she said. "But you know she would not approve of you skipping school."  
"You're right" Peter resigned. "I'll definitely try to make a better effort to be here on time every day."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Peter, that's all I'm asking" Gwen said emphasizing the "thank you" in response to Harry as well as throwing a tired sideways glance his way.

Peter stood there for a moment wondering what happened to the three of them, back when there were no problems. _Oh yeah, I became Spiderman._ Before Peter's thought could go any further, the bell rang.

The rest of the school day went without any trouble. _Thank god it's friday_ Peter thought going behind the school and putting on his mask before swinging away to go on patrol.

* * *

As the sun finally concluded its descent below the horizon, Peter sat perched on top of the Empire State building waiting for some action when his cell phone rang.

"Hey Aunt May" Peter said.

"Hello Peter. I hope your day went well. I just wanted to call and see how you were doing. I also wanted to remind you to be home by 11:30."

"Thanks Aunt May today was..." Peter stopped and looked down at a robbery that was taking place at the Empire Diamond Corporation. _Finally_ Peter thought.

"Peter?"

"YeahAuntMaymydaywasgreatI'llbehomeat11:30loveyoubye" Peter exclaimed and hung up.

Swinging down from his post, Peter dove into action.

"Hey guys, can I join you? Or do I need to pass some sort of initiation first?"

"It's Spiderman! You guys distract him while I finish the job!" A big burly man yelled.

Three equally large men turned towards Spiderman. Then all at once, they charged. Peter felt his spider sense tingle and he ducked as a metal baseball bat flung over his head.

"Wow where'd that bat come from, your a..."

Before Peter could finish the bat came back around and struck him in the side of the head. Luckily Peter was moving the same direction as it so the blow didn't knock him out, but it still shook him up.

"Ahahaha look Spiderman's not that tough after all!" one of the guys shouted.

Peter smirked under his mask and jumped back into action shooting a web at thug number one who was right behind the other two, in triangle formation. The web attached right to his stomach and Peter pulled as hard as he could jerking the thug right into the other two knocking all three down. Before they knew it, Peter hand-sprung on top of them using his momentum to vault onto the wall above the broken shop window. On his way up he webbed the three of them flinging them into the wall right above him where they were stuck fast.

"Now, now boys, struggling will only make it worse!" Peter chided hearing the sirens in the distance.

Moving through the broken glass, Peter looked for the fourth guy to bust up, but there was nobody left in the store. _Crap_ _he got away_ Peter thought retrieving his camera and then doing the same.

-A Minute Later-

"Captain, three men are webbed to the wall. Should we cut them down?" A lieutenant asked.  
"Yeah" captain Stacy said chuckling. "Lets take them out of their current hell and put them in a new one."******  
**

* * *

After Peter greeted Aunt May, he ran upstairs and plugged his camera into the computer. _I gotta find a decent picture to give to Mr. J. Jonah Jameson, the biggest blowhard I know_ Peter laughed to himself. But, the laughter deceased almost immediately after looking at the first photograph. On the three thug's necks was the same tattoo that was on the car thug's necks the previous day; a dove carrying a torch. _A coincidence?_ Peter thought. _I don't think so._

**So that's Chapter 2. What do you think? Leave a review and let me know! Thanks!**

**theriot010**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Installment**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own spiderman or the series the Spectacular Spiderman.**

On Saturday morning, the sunlight brought a special gift for Peter, a nice splitting headache. Groaning as he sat up, Peter tenderly grazed his fingers over his right temple where the metal bat had made contact the night before. Slowly he got out of bed and trudged to the bathroom where he could get a better look at the damage. What he saw was about a two by two black and blue bruise with a nice tinge of green and yellow around the edges. Peter let an "Ughhh" slip out. _This is going to be hard to hide from Aunt May_ he thought.  
Making his way down stairs, Peter pulled the hood of his sweatshirt a little further up his head hoping that maybe Aunt May would miss the massive swirl of ugly color on the side of his face. He walked into the kitchen expecting to see his aunt making breakfast, but instead he found a note:

Dear Peter,  
I've gone over to Anna's house today. I'll be home later tonight.  
Don't wait up I'll see you tomorrow.  
Love,

Aunt May

PS: There is leftover lasagna for dinner and an apple pie in the fridge.

Peter breathed a sigh of relief and pulled back his hood. Pouring himself some Fruit Loops, which is the breakfast for champions, Peter sat down at the table and flipped on the television. Ironically, the news was covering the burglary that he had broken up last night.

"The police took three men into custody last night after freeing them from Spiderman's webbing. So far there has been no official report, but the Empire Diamond Corporation has reported only one diamond was missing from the store after inventory was taken this morning."

"Well that's odd, why would that thug take just one diamond?" Peter said thinking out loud. "I guess he just had to escape or else I would have caught him." But skepticism still managed to intertwine itself into Peter's voice.

Lost in his bowl of cereal and his thoughts about the stolen diamond, Peter barely realized that his phone was ringing. Looking down at his cell phone, he saw a picture of Gwen.

"Hey Gwen, what's up?"

"P..Peter? Can you come over?" She sounded close to tears.

"Of course! Are you OK?"

"Y..Ye..Yeah I just need to talk to you" She responded still more somber than than normal.

"I'll be over in ten!"

"Ok, thank you" she said pulling herself together, though Peter could still tell she was upset.

After hanging up the phone Peter knew this had to do with Harry.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Peter was knocking on Gwen's door.

"Peter is that you?" A voice called from inside.

"Yeah" he responded.

The door opened to reveal Gwen's face first. Peter immediately realized she had been crying because her eyes were all red and puffy.

"Hey Peter, we need to talk."

She led them to the couch where she sat down facing him.

"Harry called me today. He told me that he was leaving to go be with his mother."

"Well that's not too bad right?" Peter said.

"He..He" she started to feel tears coming to her eyes again but paused and took a deep breath, then continued "He said that I was a worthless friend who couldn't even stick up for him when you glorified Spiderman's actions. That I'm the reason he's leaving. How could I be such a heartless bitch he asked. We were supposed to be dating he said," her voice was steadily rising. Deep breath. "But this is when I knew we'd lost him."

"He said that I knew his father was going to die and that I conspired with Spiderman. I waited for his death so I could purposely hurt him by breaking up with him! Peter, how can someone you've known for your whole life, who you thought was one of your best friends, turn on you like that?"

Peter was shocked. He knew Harry had been unstable, but he never thought that Harry would turn on his friends like this.  
"Gwen..." he paused, "Gwen" he started again, "Harry just needs to go be with his mom and decompress for a while. I'm sure when he comes back he will have had time to think about what he said. He's just angry. And we can't fix him by ourselves this time. He needs family."

"You're right. I just wasn't expecting that outburst." She said composing herself a bit more. A small ping noise signified she had a text message. She looked at her phone; it was from her dad. "Well it looks like I need to go pick up a few things for dinner tonight."

"Are you sure you're OK?" Peter asked.

"Yeah." they walked out the door. "Thanks for being here for me Pete," and she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. But before she could pull away she saw the monstrous bruise on the side of his face. _How did I miss this_ she thought.

"Peter, what happened to your face?" Gwen asked immediately switching roles with Peter by becoming the concerned one.

"Um..I fell down the stairs?..." Peter replied. And Peter quickly walked off towards his house.

"I need to keep closer eye on him" Gwen worriedly muttered to herself before returning to her cursory thoughts of Harry.

Oh, how wrong they had been about Harry Osborn. Terribly wrong.

* * *

Harry paced around in his empty penthouse on the top floor of the Oscorp building. He had just blew up at Gwen. But she had deserved it right? _Of course she did!_ a voice said inside his head. _She was just using you. She always wanted Peter. She worked WITH Spiderman. If it weren't for her you may still have your dad!_ "You're right!" Harry screamed and then laughed uncontrollably. "She's going to pay. And Peter for taking her from me. And Spiderman!" he rasped nervously clutching the collar of his shirt as a small, crazed, half smile began to etch itself across his face. _You know what you need to do._ The voice said working Harry into a frenzy. _You need to avenge your father. Become what he was! Become the Green Goblin!_ "YES" harry screamed breaking into more uncontrollable laughter, "YES I WILL. I AM THE GREEN GOBLIN!"

* * *

-Under The Natural History Museum-

Until recently, the underground warehouse had been totally barren. But as Dr. Warren made his way down he could hear a distant whirring of machinery that had been delivered that very day. He smiled to himself. Finally, his genius was going to be recognized. He was going to change the world starting with New York City. Entering the lab he greeted the other three scientists, Harold Krain, Joseph Lang, and Edward Banks, with polite nods.  
"Did we get it?" he asked.

"Yeah, we got it" said Joseph.

"Good" replied Warren. "Give it to me. And did you call the boss?"

"No" this time from Harold. "And I think that it's a bit weird that we don't know who's funding this project."

"For this type of money, we absolutely do not question his methods. And he said that he was going to send..." Warren was cut off.

"Hello boys, my name's Hammerhead, and I'd like to extend a formal greeting from my boss," he paused, "He says: welcome to the business, you belong to him now." Hammerhead smiled and turned towards the door.

"an advisor" Warren finished.

As Hammerhead left, the other three scientists walked up to Warren.

"We didn't sign up to be associated with the likes of him!" Edward whispered angrily.

"He's a known criminal!" Joseph added.

Harold just stood there stone-faced.

"Well" Warren crookedly smiled, like he said, "You don't have a choice anymore."

* * *

-Flashback Earlier That Morning-

Dr. Warren opened his email. There was one new message.

Dear Dr. Warren,

It has come to my attention that of all the scientists I have assembled, you are the most qualified for the job. Therefore I would like to formally appoint you to the head of New Fear. Congratulations! I have already sent your resignation letter to Midtown due to the fact that this will now occupy all of your time. I will not tolerate failure. You know what I request, so make it happen.

Best Of Luck,  
The Boss

**Well folks, Chapter three is complete and Harry has gone completely crazy. Hes a nutcase anyways. But him and warren will have to duke it out for nutcase of the year award. Special thanks to SailorSea for reviewing first and making me want to continue the story. Let me know about if I'm in character or what I can do to make it better. Please everyone who reads it take the small amount of time to review. Thank you :) **

**-theriot010**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**This chapter is a bit on the gory side.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own spiderman or the series the Spectacular Spiderman.**

-Lab Under Natural History Museum-

Dr. Warren was in a particularly good mood for a Monday. He no longer had to deal with high school students, he became a multi-millionaire over the weekend, and to top it all off, The Boss wanted him to spearhead this new endeavor called New Fear. He had been so excited that he had worked all through the weekend to create a working prototype of what he decided to call the Mind Melder (™) pending of course. All he had to do was test it out. He was considering testing it on mice this very day! Yup, life was great for Dr. Warren. As he entered the lab, he noticed that his three colleagues were deep in discussion. They didn't seem to notice him until he was about fifteen feet away. That's when Harold Krain stepped forward.

"Warren," Harold said in a wary but confident voice, "we have decided that this project is too dangerous to continue. We think that we should turn The Boss over to the police, or at least his plans so that this...this, abomination of a weapon can never be."

"Oh really?" Dr. Warren said in mock surprise.

"Yes!" the three men agreed together.

"Well," Dr. Warren said dangerously, "what if I say no?"

"Then we will turn you into the police too" Harold continued, confidence building.

"See, I don't think you understand," Dr. Warren replied murderously. "You belong to The Boss, and if you pose a threat, then it is my job to make sure that the threat is eliminated. You see, The Boss doesn't do well with failure." Warren began reaching inside of his coat. The three opposing men took a small step back.

"I was going to test my prototype on mice today, but since all three of you seem so against my Mind Melder, patent pending of course" Warren smiled psychotically, "I think I'll test it on you!"

"You're crazy!" Harold half yelled half whispered. "It's impossible that you have a working prototype already!"

"Let's find out!" Warren called to his now cornered co-workers. He whipped out a gun shaped item and pressed a button on the side. A small compartment opened up and Warren dropped in the diamond that The Boss's goon had stolen. With a small click, the compartment closed and the gun became outlined in a faint white glow.

"No..." Harold whispered, all hope clearly fleeing his body.

"YES!" Dr. Warren screamed. "IT WORKS!" He pulled his trigger finger and a small microphone appeared from the top of the gun while the other scientists were surrounded in a thick white light, much like the light that surrounded the gun.

"Kill each other" Warren stated obviously entertained.

As soon as the command was uttered all three men turned on each other and the white light retreated back into the gun melting it in the process, effectively destroying the diamond.

Harold reached for a small beaker that he broke on the counter. He turned on Joseph and lunged at his throat instantly cutting him ear to ear. Joseph fell to the floor bleeding out as Edward picked up a lab knife and went for Harold. Swiping in a huge arc, Edward sliced Harold from his right shoulder down to his left leg. Harold screeched in pain, but continued forward dropping his broken beaker in exchange for another lab knife. When Harold charged, Edward sidestepped and stabbed harold in the side leaving his knife caught in Harold's body. In a last fit of pain and rage, Harold lodged his knife into the back of Edward's neck. Both men fell to the ground. Dead.

Dr. Warren began to laugh. "It works! I've done it! All I need is to make a larger gun and find a more stable element that can handle more than one shot..." Warren's thoughts were interrupted by claps.

"Well done Dr. Warren, The Boss will be pleased with your work as well as your loyalty" Hammerhead flatly stated. "Come here" Hammerhead said. Warren complied. Hammerhead took a small stamp out of his pocket and pressed it onto Warren's neck.

"Arrghhh!" Warren grunted. "What was that for?"

Hammerhead removed the stamp, "Welcome to the family. You have proven yourself to be a worthy component" he said as he turned and left.

Warren looked at his reflection in the glass, and on his neck there was a tattoo of a dove carrying a torch. He smiled, a crooked, toothy grin letting out a deep cackle as he kept staring at his new body art.

* * *

Peter dragged himself across the courtyard of Midtown making his way over to the sidewalk. Today was a bad day. Flash insisted on throwing him against his locker every time he passed by calling him stupid things like "Puny Parker and Tiny Tim." The frustrating part was that Peter knew he could beat the snot out of Flash but it would give him away so he just had to take it. The only good thing was that the crime scene had been pretty quiet lately so Peter had been getting an ample amount of sleep.

"Peter wait up!" shouted Gwen.

"Hey Gwen walking home?" he asked.

"Nope my dad is picking me up, I was gonna offer you a ride if you wanted one. He's already driving me and MJ home. By the way, have you heard from Harry?"

"No I haven't yet but I'm sure we will hear from him really soon. And I think I want to walk home today" Peter said.

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

Peter waited until Gwen had left and then he suited up and swung up to his favorite watch up on the Empire State Building. Right as he was about to call it quits for the night an all too familiar high pitched cackle filled his ear drums and his spider sense went crazy. _No t__hat's impossible_ he thought to himself. _He's dead_. But there he was.

"Hello Spiderman, would you like to play?" A piercing voice yelled cackling. "It's been a while so I think it's time for us to be reacquainted once again." Goblin screeched with laughter and threw a couple of pumpkin bombs.

"I don't know who you are or what you want," Peter replied dodging each bomb, "but I already kicked your sorry butt before and I'll gladly do it again."

The Green Goblin simply laughed and swooped down on his glider extending a knife out of the front. Peter's spider sense went off and he barely jumped out of the way, in fact it was so close that it tore through his costume right on his shoulder just grazing the skin. _He's faster than I remember_ Peter thought. The Goblin reared around with two pumpkin blades that Peter avoided by flipping off the side of the building. Using his webs like a slingshot Spiderman flung himself at the Goblin hoping to end this fight quickly, but Gobby was ready and threw a pumpkin bomb that hit Peter directly in the chest causing him to lose all of his momentum and promptly crash down onto the roof.

"You cannot win tonight Spiderman! Actually you cannot win ever again because after tonight you will be a stain on the pavement!"

"Awww, Gobby you haven't learned any new tricks though! So how do you expect this stain business to work on the second try?" Peter quipped dodging another blade.

The Green Goblin charged again, but Peter avoided the blade on the end of his glider by again jumping off the side of the building grappling on with his webbing. The only difference was that the Goblin was ready that this time and threw two precise pumpkin blades severing the web and leaving Spiderman falling. In a desperate attempt, Peter shot two webs at the bottom of the Goblin's glider shooting himself back up. But, the Green Goblin threw another pumpkin blade and this time Peter couldn't avoid it. It dug deep into his shoulder while another one sliced across the back of his leg. Using his adrenaline to his advantage, Peter ripped the blade out of his shoulder, feeling the warm blood ooze out and with his other hand he shot another web at Gobby's glider. This time Spiderman was directly below it and when he reached the glider he dug the blade into the engine causing a malfunction.

"Well, it appears my wings are failing," Gobby shouted in a gleeful voice, "Until next time Spiderman," and then he sped off severing Spiderman's web in the process leaving him slumped over on the roof of the Empire State Building.

Using his webbing as bandages, Peter patched himself up knowing that he would need an excuse to face Aunt May.

* * *

Stumbling up the stairs to his house, Peter braced himself for what was to come. He entered the house.

"Oh my god Peter!" Aunt May screeched. "What happened to you?"

He didn't have a chance to answer, he collapsed. His last thought was,_ it's a good thing I dropped my costume off upstairs before I came through the door._

* * *

The Green Goblin was flying back to Oscorp when he was intercepted by a helicopter.

"Good evening Mr. Green Goblin. I am The Boss and I'd like to make a business proposal."

"The Green Goblin is his own boss" he shouted.

"Now, now, just hear me out please." And the Goblin landed in the helicopter.

Twenty minutes later Harry exited the helicopter and had not only made a powerful business partner, but he now was capable of getting revenge on this whole damned city for simply forgetting about his father's death. _You did well son_ the voice said.

**Well let me know what you think. Im done updating until I get some more reviews. So please read and review. I would really appreciate feedback.**

**-theriot010**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
Disclaimer: I do not own spiderman or the series the Spectacular Spiderman.**

Peter awoke with a jolt, the pain in his shoulder greatly diminished and the gash on his thigh depleted to a mere scratch. _Ahh the perks of having spider DNA_ Peter thought to himself. He took a moment to take in his surroundings. _Aunt May must have taken me to the hospital after I collapsed. She must be so worried_ Peter thought outwardly upset at the stress this probably caused his aunt. Creeping out of the hospital bed, he walked stiffly over to the door and peeked out the window. No one was there. _She must be home sleeping_, he thought. _I need to get my Spiderman stuff back, with the Goblin on the loose again I can't afford to take a break. But, walking out of here just isn't an option; there's bound to be someone at the front desk not to mention Aunt May would worry even more if she found out I left. That would not be good for her heart_ Peter reasoned. _Well, another perk to being part spider, windows make excellent doors_ he laughed silently to himself before opening the window and crawling out. Taking a moment to figure out his location, Peter looked around. _I'm closer to the school than I am to my home, I'll just go pick up the extra gear I left in my backpack at school. I guess the universe doesn't totally hate me these days..._Peter thought as he touched down on the ground and began walking the few blocks to the school.

* * *

"Ugh I can't believe I ever stooped as low as teaching high school biology" Dr. Warren said to himself with his face scrunched up disgusted. "It doesn't pay well and the students don't respect me." He stopped his rant to think where he could have put it.

-Flashback-

"Sir, the prototype worked."

"Good, good. I'm glad to hear that" The Boss's voice emanated from a small speaker in the lab. "So then, you can hand it over to Hammerhead to give to me."

"Well, I would, but.."

Warren was cut off. "But what?" The Boss interrupted. "You know that I don't tolerate failure!"

"The prototype was destroyed after the first use. It melted when it replaced my...late co-workers' brain functionality with my command. However, I know where I can find an element that I can use to harness the full potential of the weapon" Warren quickly stated.

"Good, and for your sake it better work!" The Boss shouted before hanging up.

-End Flashback-

Dr. Warren continued ripping apart his classroom searching for the elusive element unaware that he was not alone in the school that night.

* * *

Peter quickly made his way to his locker, number 676 right outside the science hallway. _I have to get in and get out_ Peter thought. _I have to make it back to the hospital before anyone notices I'm gone. I definitely don't need any suspicion directed my way._ Returning his attention back to his locker, he entered his combination, twenty-one, five, forty-three, and with a click he opened the door and took his backpack checking to make sure everything was there. Just as Peter was turning to leave, he noticed that there was a light on in his biology classroom. _Who could be here at this hour_ Peter wondered. Slowly, he made his way silently towards his classroom. When he reached the door, he saw an extremely disheveled Dr. Warren tearing through drawers and cabinets like it was nobody's business. Peter knew that his teacher had resigned due to some strange and mysterious conditions, so what the heck was he doing back? He was about to enter to see if Dr. Warren was alright when something caught his eye. On the side of his neck, there was a small tattoo of a dove carrying a torch. _What is that?_ Peter thought frustrated. _First the car thugs, then the jewelry store thieves, now Dr. Warren? It just doesn't make sense._ Peter continued to watch until he heard a triumphant laugh.

"Yes! This vibranium is exactly what I need to hold and sustain the power for my Mind Melder!"

_That doesn't sound friendly_ Peter thought.

"New Fear is officially in progress." Warren said menacingly and turned towards the door pocketing the vibranium.

_New fear? Another friendly phrase _Peter thought as he quickly scooted back into the shadows positioning himself in the doorway of a neighboring classroom to avoid being seen. Dr. warren turned the lights off and started to make his way out of the school. Opening his backpack, Peter checked his watch. Two o'clock am it read. _I have time_ Peter confidently thought. Changing into his alter ego in record time, he raced to the door of the school catching a glimpse of Dr. Warren getting into his car. Taking to the sky, Spiderman followed his car all the way to _the Natural History Museum?_ Peter enquired quizzically. Landing on the roof, Peter watched as Dr. Warren got out of his car and walked around the giant structure. Behind the building he observed his ex-teacher lift a rock up and step on a hidden button. A door opened to steps leading far underground. Dr. Warren entered and then disappeared as the door closed behind him.  
Peter checked his watch. Two thirty am. "I have time" Peter repeated to himself. He waited for ten minutes before silently swooping down, opening the secret door and sneaking in. At the bottom of the stairs, there was an old storage room that had been converted into a lab. And in the center of the lab was Warren. He sat at a white table talking into a speaker.

"Sir, I have acquired the vibranium."

"Have you tested it out yet?" A deep malicious voice said.

"No, I have not rebuilt the M.. weapon yet" Warren said carefully avoiding calling it by the name he had given it. No need to add claim to his employer's weapon, yet. "But it will be ready. I can promise you that."

"It better be ready. You know I need it for the July 9th United Nations meeting. I cannot afford to miss that meeting. And neither can you." The Boss added dangerously.

"I know that!" Warren said.

There was a long pause. Then angrily The Boss shouted "But I'll bet you didn't know that we aren't alone! How could you have been so foolish! The Spider is here! Put the lab into lockdown! Don't let him escape!"

Warren reached into his jacket and pulled out a remote that looked a lot like a garage door opener. He pressed the middle button.

Peter hadn't noticed the security cameras on his way down here, but the man on the other side of the speaker hadn't thought to check them until now either. Despite the situation, Peter let a small smile dance across his face before jumping into action. Sprinting back into the stairwell, Spiderman shot two webs up towards the door. Giving each a strong tug, he pulled back as hard as he could and then shot up the stairs leading with his feet so that when he reached the door he kicked it off its hinges. Right as he got out, a steel door clamped down tight behind him.

Realizing he had been holding his breath, Peter breathed out then scrunched his eyes closed trying to process all of this new information. Something big was going down at the United Nations meeting on the 9th of July. He looked down at his watch. It was July 1st today. The time read three twelve am. "I have time" Peter sighed as he shot a web up to start his way back to his hospital room where he could sleep peacefully until the day started.

* * *

Playing back the security video from earlier, The Boss saw Spiderman sneak into the secret facility. "Urraagggg!" he yelled frustrated. "This was not supposed to happen! I need to take that spider out of commision sooner than I had hoped." A small smile spread across his face. "And I have the perfect guy for the job." Opening his computer, he typed a message to the contact that the Green Goblin had left him yesterday.

I have a job for you. Kill the Spiderman.  
- The Boss

**Soooo chapter five is completed. What do you think? Did you like it? If you read please review. It's a great feeling when people read what you write and leave feedback.**

**theriot010**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own spiderman or the series the Spectacular Spiderman.**

"A miraculous recovery!" The nurse's voice wormed into Peter's conscience. "We just want to keep him a little longer for observation. But your boy is a biological wonder!" she continued, "Would you like to see him?"

"No, no, let him sleep, but if he's recovered then why can't he come home?" A caring voice replied.  
_Obviously Aunt May_ Peter thought keeping his eyes shut.

"Though the knife wound was less severe than we initially thought, we just want to make sure he's stable. It's purely precautionary. He was mugged last night Mrs. Parker. He will probably be released around noon."  
_Mugged...if only they knew..._ He continued thinking to himself.

"Oh, alright. But I want to have him in his own bed by noon." Aunt may said in a motherly tone.

"Of course," the nurse said smiling "we will have him ready to leave by 11:30."

"I'd like to see him" another voice firmly chimed in.

"Oh Gwen sweetie I'm sure he would be delighted to see you too!" Aunt May said knowingly.

The other two women's voices got fainter as they moved down the hall. Peter heard the door open but kept his eyes closed. He heard a rush of footsteps as Gwen made her way over to him and sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"Peter, what have you gotten yourself into?" Gwen asked herself.

Still keeping his eyes shut, Peter responded confidently "nothing I can't handle" as he cracked his eyes open.

Realizing that he had probably been awake since her and Aunt May got there, she gave him The Look.  
"Peter you could have been killed! How could you be so reckless?"

"Gwen I'm..." she cut him off.

"No Peter, first you're late to class almost everyday last week, then you show up to my house with a giant bruise on your face which you couldn't have possibly got from falling down the steps or whatever lame excuse you gave me, and now this?" She fumed.

"In my defense you did invite me to your house."

"Peter! Not the point! Now are you going to keep me in the dark or are you going to tell the truth?"

_Yeah I'm Spiderman! Surprise... yeah right. _"Ok Gwen, I'll tell you."

Gwen intensified The Look. _Uh oh I gotta think fast..._

"I just didn't want you to worry about me. That's why I haven't told you. Mr. Jameson hasn't been happy with my pictures, and you know I can't afford a new camera, so I've been getting closer to the action to try and get better shots."

"Peter, you're not...in the drug scene right?"

"What? No! Gwen did you not just hear what I said?" _Great she thinks I'm a drug addict now._

She sighed defeatedly reaching out to grab his hand. "Peter I believe you, I do. I just wish that you would stop putting yourself in danger for your part time photography job. If Aunt May lost you..." _if I lost you..._

"I know Gwen," Peter said, "but there are a lot of bad people out there that need to be stopped."

"What?" A confused expression swept across Gwen's face.

"Exposed," Peter corrected, mentally scolding himself, "you know what I mean."

Gwen's expression softened, "I understand Peter, but leave that to people like my dad and Spiderman from now on, ok?" Gwen said searching Peter's face. _I'm on to you Peter Parker_, she thought to herself.

"Yeah I guess you're right" _I'll just leave it to me_ Peter thought ironically.

"Good" Gwen said leaning in closer to Peter, "because I don't know what I'd do if I lost you" she whispered, only this time out loud.

But before she could close the gap between them completely, Aunt May opened the door, "Hello dears, it's time for Peter to go home and get some proper rest."

Pulling back disappointedly before May could see them, Gwen once again took Peter's hand "Let's get you home."

* * *

-Flashback to earlier-

"I can't believe I put all of my trust and resources into you, you sorry excuse for a human being. You are supposed to be one of the smartest men on Earth and yet you let some man in a unitard follow you to MY secret lab. If you weren't the only person that could build me my weapon I'd have you drawn and quartered but I don't think that even that would quench my anger." Taking a huge breath, The Boss suppressed his seething rage. "You know that I do not tolerate failure. Today, you came a hair's width away from it. Do you think that that is acceptable Dr. Warren?"

"No." Warren said. "It won't happen again."

The Boss chuckled making the hairs in the nape of Warren's neck stand up "I know."

-End Flashback-

Needless to say, Dr. Warren was having a very bad day. Instead of having the whole day to work on rebuilding his Mind Melder, he had to spend most of it revamping the security system. _Grunt work_ he bristled. He had thought about taking his designs and leaving to perfect his invention elsewhere, but fear kept him rooted. It wasn't The Boss himself that scared Warren. No, it was the fact that he had almost every criminal in New York city wrapped around his finger, _each with his own unique idea of the best way to kill me_ thought Warren. _All it would take is a little cash and I would disappear without a trace._ Escape was just not an option. He had already dug his grave.

* * *

**Hey everybody, I know there was a lack of action in this chapter but I know some people wanted more gwen/peter and I thought I stayed in character pretty well. Next chapter will have action, I promise. Hopefully this was a good addition! Soooo as always please read and review and let me know what you think of the story so far!**

**-theriot010**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own spiderman or the series the Spectacular Spiderman.**

It was monday July second, _exactly eight days away from the United Nations meeting_ Peter thought as he walked to school. _Could this man want to kill country representatives? What does he want?_ Peter continued walking obviously frustrated that the mysterious man didn't divulge more information. _And what kind of weapon could Dr. Warren be creating, he's a biologist!_ Peter was beginning to get stressed out. _It's my job to keep this city safe but between the new Green Goblin and this unknown threat, and everyday crime..._ He walked through the gates to his school and straight through the main doors on the way to his locker.

"Hey Parker, think fast!" A whiny voice yelled.

Peter's spider sense went off and he ducked to the side as a football sped through the place where Peter's head had been. "Flash I'm not in the mood!" Peter angrily spit out, his frustration beginning to manifest.

"Awww, Parker, did you have a bad weekend?" Flash mocked stepping in front of Peter's locker.

"Move."

"Why? I'm not in the way am I?"

Peter fists clenched turning his knuckles white. The stress of the weekend paired with the stress of his normal life came bubbling up. "I said move Eugene." Peter said not trying to hide the hostility in his voice.

"Make me," Flash said, angry that Peter wasn't keeling over passively how he normally did, and also mad at hearing his actual name. A small amount of people stopped to watch what Flash Thompson was going do to the poor nerd.

Peter, just able to hold back, pushed Flash to the side and began unlocking his locker. Flash, awestruck by the fact Peter was even able to move him went to grab Peter's shoulder. But, before he could make contact, Peter swiftly turned around and grabbed his hand pulling the surprised bully towards him. As Flash was tugged forward, Peter moved his foot right behind Flash's leg and then changed momentum now pushing Flash backward tripping to the ground over Peter's foot. Aggressively bringing his knee down on top of flash, Peter grabbed Eugene's shirt under his chin pulling him a little closer.

"I. Said. Move." Peter said letting go as Flash scrambled backwards causing the crowd to part. Flash stood up trying to preserve whatever dignity he had left, and quickly stumbled away not understanding what or how that just happened.

"What?" Peter said to the few people still standing there surprised. They too quickly turned away and left not wanting to provoke Peter any further.

He briskly opened his locker and took the books out that he needed before walking off towards his biology classroom.

* * *

"Hey, Gwen."

"What do you want Flash?" She responded in a not so thrilled to see you way.

"Look, I know you don't like me because of how hard a time I give Peter, but just keep an eye on him. Something's off. He...got the better of me this morning..."

That definitely got Gwen's attention but she rolled her eyes and said "yeah, you probably deserved it!"

"Look whatever, I just thought you'd care. I've never seen him so...angry before." Flash said turning to walk away.

"Thanks for the heads up Flash" Gwen said with a small smile.

"Yeah yeah, just don't tell anyone we talked." And he walked away.

_That's more like the Flash we all know and love... _Gwen thought. _I'll be keeping my eye on Peter. I'm getting to the bottom of this._

* * *

"Just because I'm a hired man now doesn't mean my personal vendetta needs to die!" The Green Goblin laughed as he sped off towards Midtown. "Maybe if I'm lucky I can get round two with Spiderman too!" The Goblin said gleefully thinking about the many ways he could kill him. Harry had become an empty shell; the Goblin was using him now.

* * *

Peter was on his way to English class with Gwen when it happened. A large explosion emanated from the front of the school followed by what Peter knew to be a pumpkin bomb. _Just great_ Peter thought looking at the wide eyed Gwen _just what I wanted today, another visit from the great pumpkin..._

"Peter, we gotta get out of here!" She shouted over the ensuing panic around them.

"Yeah, I know! But I left my...textbook back in English class. I'll meet you outside!"

_Are you crazy Peter Parker? A textbook when the school is under ATTACK!_ Gwen thought. But, she made a split second decision, giving Peter a quick nod of understanding, she turned around and started running towards the back entrance of the school.

_Good_ _at least Gwen will be safe _Peter thought, as he ran back towards the English classroom.

However, just as Peter left her view, Gwen turned around and followed him.

* * *

The Green Goblin tore down the hallways tearing lockers off the wall. Grabbing a fleeing student he asked, "do you know where I can find Gwen Stacy or Peter Parker?" enjoying the fear that he instilled in one of his peers.

The student could only shake his head, too scared to speak.

"Ok, bye-bye." The Goblin crazily announced throwing the student over his shoulder and willing his glider to catch up with another student who Harry recognized as Liz Allen.

"Helloooo, how are you today?" Gobby asked.

Liz was too paralyzed with fear to reply.

"Soo, not so good then? Oh well. Do you know where I can find Gwen Stacy or Peter Parker? cause that last one had no idea..." Gobby said pointing to the breathing heap of a student about one-hundred feet back.

Liz's eyes widened a bit more, if that was even possible, as she shook her head no. _What could this maniac want with Petey?_ She thought.

* * *

Peter sped as fast as he could back to his English classroom. Looking in the window he breathed a sigh of relief. _Empty_, he thought. Slipping in he put his clothes in his backpack revealing his Spiderman costume.

Gwen peered into the window, just as Peter put on his mask. _Oh. My. God._ Gwen couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. _Peter, Spiderman?_ She couldn't put together a coherent thought. _It...makes sense though_. _Only person to be able to take pictures of Spiderman, all the latenesses, the injuries, the disappearances that...line up with Spiderman's entrances_ she thought thinking back to the pier and the ice rink and Harry, _Oh my god!_ She thought for the second time in the last couple seconds remembering Mr. Osborn's demise. _How did I not put this all together before?_ Pulling back to reality, still thoroughly shocked, Gwen backed away. Not wanting Peter to know she had followed him, she turned and joined the throngs of students all fighting out the back entrance. _Be careful Pete._

* * *

Pulling his mask all the way over his face, Peter rushed out the door and down the hallway to see the Goblin begin to throw his ex girlfriend Liz Allen. Peter rushed into action, "Wow Gobby, I know the Olympics are coming up, but girl tossing isn't an event, you're gonna need to qualify by playing a real sport!" Spiderman called as he ran and caught Liz. "Get out of here!" Peter yelled.

And Liz bolted.

"Ahhh well, Peter and Gwen will have to wait. I have orders to kill you!" The Green Goblin said cracking a smile.

_Peter and Gwen...he must mean me...and orders?_ "I didn't know that you were taking orders these days. You're normally dishing them out." Peter called out.

"Well, you know, when the price is right, the price is right. But enough of this chit chat."

The Goblin threw a pumpkin bomb at Peter, but he was ready for that and webbed it right back in the direction it came from. It blew up causing a screen of smoke and small metal shards of locker to fly in every direction. Peter cringed as he felt the shrapnel cut him as it flew by. Feeling his spider sense go off, he quickly shot webs to the ceiling and hoisted himself up over a rushing Goblin. Shooting another web, Spiderman latched onto Gobby's back, catching him off-guard, and pulled him off his glider. Swiftly, Peter slammed him into the lockers on the other side of the hallway leaving a dent. But before Spiderman could do anymore damage, the Goblin severed the webs with a pumpkin blade and called his glider back to him.

"Follow me Spidey!" The Goblin called racing off down the hall.

_You're not getting away today Gobby_ Peter thought following close behind.

The pursuit ended in the gymnasium where the Goblin inquired "A little more spacious, wouldn't you agree?"

"Way to state the obvious," Peter quipped. _I have to get him back into a smaller area._

Two more screeching pumpkin bombs streaked towards Peter, this time he just webbed himself up into the rafters while the bombs exploded far below creating a crater in the floor. Responding to his spider sense, Peter let himself drop a little as a pumpkin blade embedded itself into the steel roof right above him.

"You can't run forever Spiderman!" The Goblin called speeding towards Peter with his glider blade leading the charge. Waiting until the last second, he pulled himself up above the glider wrapping his legs around his foe's torso, and then promptly activating his core pulling the Goblin up at an amazing speed into the steel I-beam, knocking the wind out of him. Peter watched as the Goblin fell towards the floor, picking up speed until his glider caught him.

"That was a dirty trick Spiderman," The Goblin spat out, "now let me show you mine" he smirked.

Peter realized a second too late as the I-beam supporting him began beeping and then blew up. He was thrown to the ground seventy feet below creating his own crater on impact. Somehow, he avoided the six pumpkin blades that would have surely killed him had they reached their target. Regaining his senses, Peter flipped over the Goblin, attaching two webs to his shoulders in the process, and then flinging him through the girls locker room door. Diving in after him Peter thought, despite the situation, _so this is what this place looks like!_ The Goblin stood up.

"Why can't you just stay down! This type of beating can't be good for you!" Peter called out.

"This fight, to be continued!" Goblin sang out.

Peter's spider sense went off again saving his life for the umpteenth time as Gobby's glider whizzed past, blade out, where his head had been. The Goblin hopped on and blew through the wall, flying out over the city leaving Peter winded, hurting, and frustrated that he had let Gobby get away. One question remained still from the beginning of the fight. _Orders from who?_

**Sooooo the next chapter will start out right where this one ended. I worked really hard on this chapter so please please review and tell me what you think! That would make me happy! So far so good I think and I'm almost done mapping out the end of the story :) Thanks for reading!**

**-theriot010**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own spiderman or the series the Spectacular Spiderman.**

Peter climbed over the rubble, watching the Green Goblin escape.  
"Look, it's Spiderman!" He heard someone yell.

But he ignored it, webbing away so he could change without being seen. Lucky for Peter, his face had stayed virtually unscathed save for some dust. It would be easy to hide everything if he just wore long sleeves..._which I don't have on me_... Peter sighed.

As he made his way back to the school, he was deep in thought. _Who could have hired the Green Goblin, and was he maybe connected with Dr. Warren? And why in the world did he show up at Midtown looking for just me and Gwen!_ Peter thought, surprised that he had overlooked that small tid-bit until now.

"Everybody needs to go home," he heard the principal say through a megaphone as he drew closer to the crowd of students. "Please use the buddy system. That...that thing, is still at large." She announced obviously still unsettled by the recent attack. But who could blame her?

_I have to find Gwen and warn her._ Pushing through the torrent of students all trying to leave at once, Peter searched for Gwen. "MJ! Have you seen Gwen anywhere?"

"Oh hey Tiger," she said somehow one of the only students who still seemed composed. "Yeah, she ran off over in that direction a second ago looking for you. I told her you would come to her, but-"

"Thanks MJ!" Peter cut her off and proceeded to run in the given direction.

"Yeah no problem," she said smiling while she watched Pete hustle away.

_There she is_ Peter thought as he saw her looking around presumably for him.

"Gwen,"

"Peter! I've been looking all over for you! You were supposed to meet me out-"

" The Green Goblin came here looking for me and you specifically" he continued ignoring Gwens previous comment.

"..here-What?" She asked in disbelief.

"I don't know why! But I'm just glad you're ok." Peter said, but it seemed to bounce right off of her. She stood stock still.

"Peter," Gwen said, "have you heard from Harry recently?"

"No, but Gwen this isn't the time to be asking about Harry!" Peter replied frustratedly.

"Me either... I would have at least expected an email saying he got to his mother's apartment in Belgium regardless of the nature of his...exit..."

"Gwen? Are you ok?" Peter asked.

"Yes Peter! Don't you see? Harry never left for Europe!"

Thoroughly confused, Peter stated, "Gwen I'm not following."

"I swear Peter, sometimes I have no idea how you have the highest GPA in school."

Peter frowned.

"Who was the first Green Goblin?" She inquired.

"Ummm... Mr. Osborn..." A flicker of recognition lit Peter's face then it changed to surprise. "Are you saying that Harry is the Green Goblin?" _How did I miss that!_

"Well, it would explain why he was after only me and you" she said quietly not wanting to believe her discovery. She really didn't want to believe either of the discoveries she had made today.

Peter narrowed his eyes, "I think I need to pay Harry a visit."

Gwen noticed that the crowd of people that was around them had dissipated.  
"As Peter? Or Spiderman?" Gwen said trailing off but seizing the opportunity to ensure what she saw earlier was true.

"Wha-" Peter began.

"Peter, I saw you today in the English classroom. So drop the act."

He opened his mouth to speak but stopped and looked down not knowing how Gwen was about to react.

"I didn't want to believe it; I still don't want to believe it. Every day that you put that mask on, you could die." Gwen said trying to catch Peter's eyes. "What about Aunt May? What about all of your friends? It's downright selfish of you risking your life how you do." She could see his whole body tense up. "But Peter, " Gwen said reaching out and gently placing her index finger on his chin, turning Peter's face so that their eyes met, "I understand. It doesn't mean I'm not going to worry, but I really do understand. "

Peter's shoulders visibly relaxed.

"Your loved ones are your motivation. It's why you put that mask on day after day; to protect your home and those who live in it. And that Peter Parker, is downright brave." She paused for a moment before adding, "And it's that fierce loyalty among many other things, that made me fall in love with you."

Peter was speechless. He couldn't hide it from everyone forever, but Gwen had taken his secret better than he could have hoped. She wasn't calling for him to stop or turn himself into the cops. She simply recognized it as it was. _She loves me?_

"Your secret is safe with me" she continued.

"Thanks" was all Peter could muster. Still surprised at how Gwen took it, but at the same time relieved that he didn't have to lie to her anymore.

Noticing the small spots of blood seeping through Peter's shirt for the first time, Gwen said "Lets go clean you up."

"I love you too ya know." Peter said regaining his confidence.

Gwen just smiled and took Peter's hand, "I know."

* * *

_Peter hadn't payed, Gwen hadn't payed, and Spiderman wasn't dead. A wasted day!_ Harry fumed as he limped around his penthouse apartment, though The Boss seemed to think that it went well.

"As long as you keep the spider busy I'll be happy." Harry remembered him saying.

But, he didn't actually care about what The Boss had to say or what he wanted. Harry was already going to kill Spiderman so what was wrong with getting a little extra money? It was the weapon that The Boss had in his possession that Harry was interested in; and it would be his. He just had to keep Spiderman away and wait until July ninth. _Of course that is when you will crash the meeting and take the weapon._ The voice in Harry's head said. _And then Harry, you will have the world in the palm of your hand. With Spiderman extinct, no one can oppose you! _

But before Harry could wander deeper into his sick, twisted conscience, there was a knock on the door. Harry smiled evilly as he looked through the peephole on the door. _Well well, maybe today wasn't a total loss_ Harry thought as he started unlocking the door to let his old friend in. It was time for punishment; Harry shivered with anticipation.

**Ok guys, I know this is on the shorter side, but I wanted to publish this with the last chapter except I couldn't get the dialogue right between Peter and Gwen. Also it was super late :p But needless to say, I worked on this for a good day and a half. So please let me know how I did! Drop me a review :)**

**-theriot010**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own spiderman or the series the Spectacular Spiderman.**

Harry Opened the door. "Hey Peter" He said in a sickly sweet voice with a hand behind his back.

_Something's way off with him_ Peter thought. "Hey Harry, I haven't heard from you in a while, but I thought that you were supposed to be with your mom," Peter said covering up his true intention for visiting.

"Well I was going to go but I...we decided, my mom and I that is, that it would be best for me to stay here, and relax for a little bit," Harry lied as Peter moved around him towards the kitchen.

"You should have told me or Gwen," Peter expressed, "we've been worried about you Harry, we're your friends!"

_Kill him now the voice_ in Harry's head said. _He works for Spiderman, do it!_ Harry ignored it responding to Peter instead. "You see, I would hardly call you two my friends. Both of you seem to believe that a certain vigilante can do no wrong. But if I recall correctly, that same masked piece of trash KILLED my father!"

"Harry! You need to let that go. It was an accident! I swear!"

"You swear?! How would you know that? Huh Pete?" Harry spat out.

_Crap_ Peter thought, _careless careless careless! Could he have figured it out?_

But Harry was too far gone to have made any connections. "Been hanging out with that freak? You're a disgrace Peter Parker, and you really don't deserve to waste space on this Earth any longer!"

"Wha-" But Peter had to dodge as a knife came slicing through the air in an arc straight for Peter's neck. He dodged.

Harry laughed crazily, "Where do you think you're going? Huh Peter?" He cut off Peter's path to the door and locked it. "You're not going anywhere."

"What happened to you Harry?" Peter asked quietly.

"Your new best friend Spiderman happened!" Harry lunged at Peter again, this time a bit more aggressively and with a more advanced form of fighting. Lucky for Peter, his spider powers kicked in and kept him alive. Harry's knife danced through the air pushing Peter back against the wall.

_Where did Harry learn to fight like this, unless,_ Peter dodged another quick jab at his ribs, _Harry really is the Green Goblin!_ A searing pain burst across Peter's chest and he cried out.

"How does it feel Pete? Does it hurt? I hope so!" Harry smiled and laughed with jubilation. He was clearly enjoying himself as he continued his barrage of stabs.

_I have to get out of here before Harry gets lucky._ Reaching behind him, he grabbed whatever he could. Ironically, it was a wooden mask that had an uncanny resemblance to the Green Goblin's mask. Peter chucked it straight for Harry's face; it struck him in the chin. Dropping his guard in surprise, Harry left himself wide open. Peter, using his spider powers while Harry was preoccupied, thrust his legs off the wall directly behind him, and tackled Harry to the ground pinning him and simultaneously knocking the knife out of his hand.

"You need to stop this Harry!" Peter yelled at him.

Harry just sneered. "I won't stop until you and Gwen pay for your allegiance to the spider freak."

Hearing Harry threaten Gwen, Peter reared back and punched Harry square in the jaw.

Harry looked up pleased. "Vengeance feels great doesn't it Pete?" He said with a twisted smile.

Peter stopped. _What am I doing? I'm stooping to his level_ Peter thought, and his uncle Ben's words rang in his head. _"With great power comes great responsibility."_ Peter stopped.

"You're WEAK Peter!"

But with a quick but powerful jab to Harry's temple, he was knocked out; _he is the Green Goblin_, Peter thought.

The last thing Harry remembered was his special voice calling out to him, _This isn't over Harry. Peter will Pay, all of them will pay._

Peter picked up the phone and called an ambulance. While he was waiting, he looked over at Harry's open computer on the coffee table, they had ended up in the living room during the fight. What he saw was an open email from Wakanda._ That's weird_ Peter thought, _and its signed by the blazing peace cult. The tattoo!_ There was a knock on the door. Peter got up and opened the door.

After explaining the mental instability to the medics, minus the Green Goblin part, Peter trudged off towards Gwen's. He needed to warn her.

* * *

As he knocked on Gwen's door, he saw Captain Stacy pull out of the garage in his cop car with the siren on. _The police can handle this one _Peter thought to himself. Gwen opened the door.

"Peter! I've been worried about you! What happened?"

Peter moved to the kitchen with Gwen following behind.

Sitting down he said, "Harry is definitely the Green Goblin. You need to be careful Gwen! Don't go near Harry or respond to any messages that he sends you."

"Peter what happened?! How do you know he's Green Goblin?"

"He tried to kill me. Gwen, he's just a husk of the Harry we used to know." Peter said obviously upset.

"You can't control his actions Peter."

"I know, but I could have prevented this if I just saved Mr. Osborn instead of killing him!"

"Peter, you were just protecting the city from a deranged maniac! You can't blame yourself! If you had saved him he would still be here wreaking havoc on New York City!"

"I know, it was just...hard to see Harry that way."

Noticing the red stain spreading through his shirt, Gwen stopped. "Peter! You're bleeding! Again! What did he do to you?" Gwen said getting up and motioning Peter to follow her.

"Gwen I'm fine!"

She gave him the Look.

"Ok ok here I come." He got up to follow. "Harry's knife work, it matched the Green Goblin's to a tee. And, on his computer I saw an email from Wakanda signed by the Blazing Peace cult or something." He continued confused.  
"Well I guess that solves that mystery. Harry's the Green Goblin, but Wakanda? What are we going to do?" She asked as they made their way to the bathroom.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that you need to stay safe Gwen. I'll do whatever I can to protect you!"

"I know Peter, but who's going to protect you?" She said concerned. "Take your shirt off."

"Gwen I don't need protecting. I'm Spiderman remember!"

"I know Peter, but just, just promise me you'll be careful, ok?"

"Ok, I promise." He complied with Gwen's earlier request, removing his shirt, a bit embarrassed.

Gwen winced when she saw his chest. It was covered with scars. And on top of them all was a new gash. She took a wet washcloth and walked over to Peter. Gently, she cleaned the dried blood off. _It really is a marvel that Peter's alive!_ she thought mortified giving his exposed torso a once up and down. _But, Being Spiderman has really built him some muscle..._

"Ow!" Peter scrunched his face up.

Gwen blushed and continued, meticulously, putting on butterfly band-aids to hold the cut closed.

"The bleeding will stop soon. My spider powers allow me enhanced healing." Peter said matter of factly, putting his shirt back on. "And Gwen, thanks." He continued affectionately. And then leaning in, he kissed her, full on the lips.  
And then pulling back, he realized that once again, despite the situation, he was smiling with Gwen smiling right back at him. _My life may have just had nuclear bomb dropped on it, but I wouldn't trade it away for anything._

* * *

Work was slow and Dr. Warren could barely take it. The new Mind Melder had to be worked into a podium that would be swapped into place for the United Nations meeting. It was incredibly difficult to hide the inner workings of the weapon inside the frame of the podium. But, he had finally come up with a solution. The wiring would be hidden behind a wall-paperish substance that would mold to the wires on the inside, but stay flat on the outside. The microphone on top of the desk would function just how the microphone had functioned on the prototype. And better yet, it wouldn't even have to be hidden. Right next to the microphone that sprouted out on the top of the podium, there was a hole where, when the microphone was twisted, the vibranium could be dropped in to power the machine. The country's nameplate on the front of the podium would be where the weapon would channel the actual control beam through. Except, it would emit a much wider beam, effecting a much bigger group of people. It was truly a work of genius proportions. And the best part, was that no one would see it coming. Just what The Boss wanted.

"Hows it coming" a gruff voice said.

Warren's body tensed, "Hammerhead, I've asked you to leave me alone to my work!" he responded aggravated.

"The Boss wants an update. Pronto."

"Tell him that it will be ready a day ahead of the meeting, plenty of time to smuggle it in."

"Ok good. I'd hate to see you...incapacitated." And as quickly as Hammerhead had come, he left.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it. I also advanced the story in this chapter. Please read and review! I would really appreciate it :)**

**-theriot010**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own spiderman or the series the Spectacular Spiderman.**

The next morning, Peter awoke with a jolt, and the previous day's turmoil came bubbling out of his subconscious. _My best friend tried to kill me..._ He looked over at the clock, 9:00am. _At least I've been able to sleep in for a couple days with school still closed._ Getting out of bed, Peter dressed himself and then went to take a shower and brush his teeth. Thirty minutes later he was downstairs eating breakfast with Aunt May just like it was a normal day._ Except it's not,_ Peter thought. _It's July third. Only six days until the meeting and I still don't have a clue to what's going to go down! Wakanda and the Blazing Peace cult, this secret weapon, and now Harry and Green Goblin..._ Peter's brow furrowed in frustration as he violently stabbed his fork into his waffles.

"Peter dear, are you ok?" Aunt May asked concerned.

"Yeah Aunt May, I'm fine" Peter said putting on a smile.

"Well that's good because your waffles certainly didn't do anything to you to deserve that." She said jokingly before returning to a more serious tone. "You know that you can always talk to me."

"I know. Thanks Aunt May."

_I could go check out the secret lab again and see what's going on. But after last time, it's probably going to be close to impenetrable. I guess I could just swing by and check. I have nothing to lose._

Drawing Peter out of his thoughts, Aunt May broke the silence, "That's strange," suddenly looking up from her paper, the Daily Bugle. Catching Peter's attention she continued, "Just last night an ambulance was attacked and a mental patient was kidnapped. Why would someone kidnap an unstable mental patient? I swear this world is full of crazies!"

_Harry. _Peter thought causing a new wave of frustration and simultaneously coaxing his id to surface. Subduing his more primitive side, Peter simply replied "That's really weird!"

"Isn't it?" Aunt May said before returning to her paper.

_Time to get going._ "Thanks for breakfast Aunt May. I'm gonna go out."

"Ok. I'll be home all day. Make sure you're home by curfew dear."

"No problem!" Peter promised and he grabbed his backpack and walked out the door.

* * *

Peter swung high up above crowds of New Yorkers on his way to the Natural History Museum. _I really need a good fight right now_ Peter thought. _Just something to take out all this pent up frustration on._ Stopping to take a break on top of a run down six story building, he scanned the streets below him; right before he was about to take off again, he heard a scuffle begin in the allyway directly to his left. _Perfect timing._

"Hey there miss, you're a bit too pretty for me and my boys to pass up. We haven't seen you around here before so I'm guessing you're not from around here."

All the girl could do was shake her head and plead "Please, please just let me go."

"Can't do that. Bag her boys!" And six men stepped forward with a cocky swagger.

_Time to step in_ Peter thought. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Peter asked stepping between the girl and the seven men.

"Ay! It's Spiderman!" One of them said.

Turning to the girl Peter asked "Now do you think he really had to announce that? I am standing right here!"  
Still shocked by Peter's arrival, she pointed past him at an oncoming thug sneaking up behind Peter with an unsheathed knife.

"Take this!" The guy yelled stabbing down at Peter's shoulder. But before he could make contact, Peter reached back without turning around and grabbed the man's wrist. Backflipping with the man's arm still in his hand, Peter slammed him forcefully into the ground knocking him out cold.

"Come on!" Peter said. "That was pathetic! You guys are dumber than rocks." Before any of the men had a chance to make a rebuttal or attack Spiderman again, Peter charged into the statuesque group of criminals. He wasted no time KOing the first guy with a quick jab to the face. Then he webbed another and flung him into two more effectively sticking them together and knocking them out of commission. While Peter was taking out the sixth man, the ringleader got a lucky hit in on Peter's ankle with a metal rod. Webbing the sixth man to the wall, he turned to face the leader.

"Now I'm angry." Peter said and then channeling his inner hulk, "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

The guy dropped the metal on the ground and turned to run.

"Ohhh no you don't." Sending a web out, Peter caught him on the back and tugged with all his might. The thug flew straight at Peter and met his fist. Square in the jaw. He didn't even have time to call out as he crumpled to the ground unconscious. Slightly limping, Peter made his way over to the girl.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just some mental trauma" she said trying to joke but failing.

"Well you should probably call the police to come pick these idiots up. And just to make sure none get away..." Peter took the rapists and webbed them high up on the wall. "If they wake up, they probably shouldn't struggle." _Much better_ he thought to himself as he took off towards his initial destination.

When Peter reached the Natural History Museum, he ran across the roof to the back where he had entered days before. Climbing down the wall, he lifted the rock and stepped on the secret switch. This time though, a small retinal scanner opened directly in front him and a digital keypad revealed itself underneath the scanner. _Damn, I'm not going to be able to get in. Even if I bust through where the door is, there's no telling what kind of traps lie ahead to deal with intruders_. Suddenly Peter's phone began to ring so he webbed himself back up the wall and situated himself on the highest peak of the museum before reaching into his backpack and taking out his phone.

"Hey Peter" Gwen said. "Are you busy?"

"Not anymore. What's up?"

"Well, after what you told me last night, I've been doing some research. I think you need come over to hear all of this."

"Ok, I'm on my way."

After hanging up Peter swung away toward Gwen's.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"It's going to be alright! You're going to the best mental ward in New York City. We're here to help you."

Harry was silent. His eyes were glazed over. _Play the part Harry,_ the voice told him. _Play the part and then strike when the time comes._ He stayed silent, but the corner of his lip twitched up momentarily into a small smirk.

That's when it happened. There was a quiet beeping sound on the side of the ambulance and then it exploded. Harry was thrown to the road, virtually unscathed. Unfortunately the medic was not so fortunate. He was killed instantly by the blast. Harry lay there for a moment waiting for the voice to tell him what to do, but it stayed silent. Harry looked at his hands illuminated by the fire riddin ambulance. "What am I?" He asked himself. For instead of seeing his own flesh, all he saw was two, green clawed hands.

"You're a lethal weapon kid." A gruff voice said stepping out of his limo.

_Yes Harry, a lethal weapon indeed._ "Yeah" Harry said entranced and unfazed by the silent arrival of Hammerhead.

"I think you should come with me."

_Do it._ "Ok" Harry said to both Hammerhead and the voice. And then getting up he got into the limo.

"It's time you met The Boss Harry Osborn, AKA Green Goblin."

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

"Ok Gwen, what have you found out?" Peter asked.

She took a deep breath and responded "Wakanda has been war ridden for centuries, but more recently the Panther Cult has taken power and has stabilized the country's internal turmoil by taking control of the vibranium mines from the White Gorilla Cult."

Peter looked at her, a spark of recognition lit his eyes when he heard about vibranium remembering Dr. Warren's late night break in of Midtown. However, he still didn't fully understand how this history was a big breakthrough. But, he continued listening anyway.

"What I've found out is that the Panther Cult and the Gorilla Cult aren't the only cults in Wakanda. There's the Lion Cult, the Crocodile Cult, and then oddly enough, though it doesn't follow the whole animal thing, the Blazing Peace Cult."

Peter realized where this was going so he nodded in understanding and waited for Gwen to continue.

"All of them have been vying for control of Wakanda, and by extension control of the vibranium mines. But this Blazing Peace Cult is new. It's only come about in the past five years where the other four are ancient."

"Ok, so we know that Harry, or rather Green Goblin, has been getting involved with this cult. But that doesn't explain Dr. Warren or any of this United Nations nonsense" Peter said.

"Just keep listening. I may have an answer to that."

"Ok, I'm listening" Peter said.

Gwen pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and then continued. "The weird part about the Blazing Peace Cult is that it wasn't founded in Wakanda."

Peter sat up sensing that this was important.

"It was founded right here in New York City by a man named Martin Li. He's an entrepreneur/philanthropist who lives in Chinatown."

"That would explain why a lot of the thugs that I've seen have the cult's logo tattooed onto their necks" Peter added.

Gwen nodded. "The only question is why he would be messing around in Wakanda. My guess is that it has everything to do with the vibranium mines. It's the most precious element that can be found naturally."

"So let me get this straight," Peter began, "this Martin Li character is an extremely wealthy businessman who is leading and funding an international criminal cult that's sole purpose is to gain the rights to the vibranium mines in Wakanda?"

"That's how it appears" Gwen said. "So what are you going to do?"

"Well for starters I think Spiderman is going to have to pay Martin Li a visit."

Gwen looked down.

"What's wrong Gwen?" Peter asked.

"I'm just worried." She said and then looking up at him she continued, "This guy sounds like he could be seriously dangerous. Maybe we should tell my dad and let the cops handle this."

"Gwen, we can't. Not only would he have to find out about me being Spiderman, but we're also accusing a man of some serious crimes that may or may not be true. Spiderman is the only one who can validate these accusations. You need to trust me on this."

"Peter, it's not a matter of trust" she said closing her eyes worriedly, "I just don't want to see you hurt or worse dea-"

Peter cut her off taking her hands, "Gwen it's not going to come to that. My uncle Ben always used to say that with great power comes great responsibility, and right now, my responsibility is to stop whatever is going to happen on July 9th."

She looked up at him and sighed. "You know I'm still trying to get used to this Spiderman business, and I'll probably never stop worrying about you as long as you keep putting that mask on, but despite all of my worry, I am really proud of you Peter." And with that she closed the gap between them and kissed him. Then after a little while, she pulled back and leaned her forehead against his. "You're a true hero Peter Parker."

**Well There is definitely a lack of reviews haha but I guess I just really love writing (this is my longest chapter yet!) Thanks for reading! And if you do read, please review too! I hope that you like what has been written so far. Let me know what you think :)**

**Until next time, **

**-theriot010**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own spiderman or the series the Spectacular Spiderman.**

After driving for about an hour, Harry was led through downtown Chinatown to a small run down soup kitchen called The Feast. There were a few homeless people eating inside.

Hammerhead abruptly stopped, "Don't be fooled by its appearance," he said with a smirk. "Just wait until you see what's on the inside."

Harry didn't respond.

Hammerhead sent out a quick text and a door opened on the side of the kitchen leading to some more steps. Motioning for Harry to follow, Hammerhead disappeared down the they reached the bottom, Hammerhead knocked on the door, and to Harry's surprise, a butler opened up. Upon walking two steps, Harry's eyes widened. In front of him was one of the most impressive rooms that he had ever seen. The floor was made of marble with alternating black and white tiles and the round walls were lined with marble pillars that seemed to have been preserved from ancient Greece, also alternating black and white. But, perhaps the most intriguing aspect that accentuated the grandeur was the chandelier. It wasn't the structure itself, that was rather simple, it was the light that it was putting off. Somehow, the light was black, but still managing to light the room.

"Impressed?" Hammerhead asked.

All Harry could do was nod. _Who is this guy?_ He thought, for once having his own thoughts.

Follow me." Hammerhead commanded.

And having no choice anymore, Harry did follow. In the center of the room was a circular black tile about six feet by six feet, and when they were about two feet away, the tile began rising.

"Thermal sensors" Hammerhead said in reply to Harry's shock.

Getting into the elevator, Harry noticed that there were twelve floors. Hammerhead pressed the last one, and they began moving down. The door opened up to a long hallway illuminated by the same negative light that had lit the foyer.

"The Boss wants to talk to you, alone," Hammerhead said. "Follow the hallway to the end. It's the only door. Oh, and have fun." And he closed the elevator door with a creepy smile leaving Harry by himself.

He continued by himself to the end of the hallway and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice said from behind the door.

Harry opened the door not knowing what to expect.

"Please sit down." The man said with his back to Harry.

Once he sat down, the man turned to face Harry.

"Welcome Harry Osborn, or should I say, Green Goblin. My name is Martin Li."

A bit more on his guard then when Hammerhead picked him up he began "I'm not Green-"

But Martin Li cut him off. "It is not wise to lie to me!" And as he said that his body and clothes changed color, momentarily turning Mr. Li negative. "I'm not here to give you a lecture on the repercussions of becoming a supervillain. If that were the case, I'd have killed you the night that we talked on the helicopter. I know who you are, where you live, and where you go when you leave your house every day. I even know what you think."

Harry looked as if he wanted to deny it but he stopped when Martin kept going.

"You may be wondering how all of that is possible. Well let me explain. It's plain and simple. I am in your head. I have been influencing your actions for the past month since your father died. And all of my work reached an apex when you put on that mask and juiced up to become the Green Goblin."

Harry was beginning to boil. _Who does this man think he is?_

"Who do I think I am? Why, I'm Mister Negative of course." And with that, he transformed fully. "And I would like to remind you that you work for me! So no more treacherous thoughts of taking my weapon."

Harry looked extremely confused at this point.

"That's right, I planted that idea in your mind to see what you would do with it. And what's the first thing you think of? Treachery? Well, we can't have that." Reaching out, he grabbed Harry's arm.

"What-what's happening?!" Harry screamed in anguish.

"I'm buying some insurance on my spider slayer!" Mr. Negative said obviously enjoying himself.

Then everything stopped. Harry's clothes had changed color to the photographic opposite of what he had initially appeared as.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Mister Negative asked. "Of course not" he said answering his own question as Harry just stood there waiting for instruction.

"Now. Please go and kill Spiderman. No more of this personal vendetta nonsense. That's no longer important. But, if you're a good spider slayer, I'll give you your mind back and you can do whatever the hell you want with it. Until then, you're mine."

Unable to fight Mister Negative's control, Harry just nodded and said "Yes sir."

"Excellent." Mister Negative said smiling.

* * *

**Sooo I hope that you like this chapter. It's a bit shorter than some of the other chapters but I've run into a wall. I have a bit of writer's block and I don't want to upload anything that I'm not completely happy with. As always read and let me know what you think please! Also, it would be really nice for people to review too :) **

**-theriot010**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own spiderman or the series the Spectacular Spiderman.**

Peter dropped down in front of The Feast._ So this is where Martin Li runs his operation from...kind of a dump_ Peter thought not knowing about what lied below. Walking through the door, he walked up to the front counter while the few people eating began whispering about him.

"I'm looking for a Martin Li." Peter said to the man behind the counter.

"No English" he responded.

Turning to a woman he said "Is Martin Li here?"

She just shook her head gesturing that she also didn't understand him.

_Great,_ Peter thought, _this is going to be a lot harder than I thought._

* * *

Looking at a monitor embedded in his desk, Mister Negative saw a red and blue clad hero standing in his soup kitchen demanding to see him. "It seems like I sent my little green servant away too soon. No matter, I'll just have to go get... aquatinted with Spiderman." Getting up from his chair, Mister Negative, now Martin Li, began his way up to the surface.

* * *

"Do you speak English?" Peter asked to a seated man.

The man shook his head no, the international sign of misunderstanding.

"Does anybody speak English around here?!" Spiderman yelled out.

With a silent click, Martin Li entered from the door behind the counter. "Spiderman! Welcome to my kitchen." He chuckled a bit. "Instead of bothering all of my guests, why don't you and I go to my office and settle whatever it is you came here for?" Martin said in a tone that didn't suggest he would have it any other way.

_I could very well be walking right into a trap,_ Spiderman thought, _but this could be my only chance_. So he nodded and followed Martin behind the counter.

"Right this way Spiderman" Martin said as he opened the door and gestured for Peter to go through.

As soon as Peter crossed through the door, he knew something was wrong. First of all, it wasn't an office, it was just a hallway. Second of all, Martin's sunny, happy-go-lucky demeanor changed drastically. Whirling on Peter, he thrust his hand out pinning him against the wall by his throat with surprising strength. Spiderman began to squirm and gasp for air as Martin leaned in right next to Peter's ear.

"I'm going to make this clear and concise. So quit your squirming and listen."

Peter stopped realizing that he could not escape Li's iron grip. _How is he so strong?_

"You are a thorn in my side. And I'm going to be direct. I want you dead; however, I don't want blood on my own hands so you're going to walk out of here alive, for now. But, if you plan on living for a while longer, which I bet you do, you better stop sticking your nose in bigger men's business. No matter what you think or feel, you shut off your hero complex before I decide that just killing you isn't enough. Don't think for a second that I'm not capable of discovering who you are and who you care about and then, well, use your imagination, I'm sure it's vivid." He said menacingly. "I'm going to let go, and when I do, you're going to turn around and leave. If you understand me, tap your foot once."

Peter did tap his foot and then Martin Li clamped his hand down harder before releasing him. Peter felt Martin's eyes bore holes in his back as he opened the door and walked to the exit; there really was nothing more he could do.

* * *

_That was humiliating,_ Peter thought, _and who is this guy anyway! That strength, it definitely wasn't natural._ Then remembering what Li said about his apparently not so hard to find out secret identity, he thought, _can I really afford to test him? It shouldn't be up to me to decide whether or not all the people I care about are put in danger, but I can't allow that deranged maniac to succeed. If he succeeds once, who knows what he could try next._ Peter was seriously conflicted. Landing on top of a building, he sat down to think it over. But, before he could start weighing consequences, he saw five police cars speed by below him. Sighing, Peter got up and swung into action following the frantic cars below.

* * *

When the cars finally stopped, it was in front of JP Morgan Chase & Co. _That's one of the biggest banks in New York_ Spiderman thought to himself. _This must be big_. And then swooping down he landed silently next to captain Stacy.

"What's the situation?" He asked.

Without missing a beat the captain replied, "Four armed robbers and twelve hostages."

"Noted." And then Peter was off.

He webbed himself up to the top of the building and then broke a second story window. Carefully, he crawled through and made his way into the hallway. He could faintly hear the angry robbers below him, "Who called the cops!? If you don't answer me, everyone's brain is getting splattered."

Peter picked up his pace.

"I'm gonna count to three and if no one speaks up, this lady gets a nice little forty-five between the eyes. One."

Peter began to sprint.

"Two." The woman's eyes began to glaze over in fear. "Three. Ok, bye-bye."

But just then, Peter burst through the door causing the man to lose his focus.

"Sorry, whoever you are. Did I interrupt?"

The man didn't have any time to react. Spiderman shot a web out connecting with the man's gun and then pulled it out of his hand. He released the gun through the window making it impossible for the robber to retrieve it.

"Don't just stand there!" The man shouted at his three accomplices. "Kill him!"

"You know that's the second death threat I've gotten today!" Peter chided before webbing the other men's guns out of their hands and out the same window. "You guys just never learn." Peter said accenting the word learn with a punch to the first robber's face.

"Incoming!" Peter yelled out the window as he threw the first robber out to the police.

"OK," Peter began, "we can do this my way or... well, my way. I really don't know why I even thought of giving you a choice."

Handspringing across the room, Peter grabbed the second man between his legs and then followed through doing one more handspring, slamming the man flat on his face where he lay motionless. Spiderman dodged a slow punch from the third man and then kicked him in the gut. The man doubled over in pain but Peter didn't care. He knocked him out with a knee to the face. Turning to the fourth guy, Peter prepared to take him down to but before he could, the man just lay down on the ground.

"I surrender! I promise! Just leave me alone!"

"That's more like it!" Peter said webbing the man's hands together so he couldn't try any funny business. "Well people, the show's over. You can all go home now." Peter said trying to lighten the heavy mood inside the bank. And then webbing the three remaining robbers together, he walked out the front door dragging the fully grown men behind him.

"Here you go captain." Peter said handing the web line to Mr. Stacy.

Captain Stacy smiled stifling a laugh. "I knew we could count on you Spiderman. Thank you."

"Anytime," Peter replied, "have a good night sir."

And as Peter swung away he thought,_ I can't give up on stopping Martin Li. If I had given up on those people in that bank tonight, they could have been killed. Every problem ever created has a solution, now I just have to find it._

**Ok so the writer's block dissipated quite quickly. Which is good! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The point of it was to really show Mister Negative's power and to also give insight on how close Peter's two lives are to colliding. I would really really appreciate it if as well as reading, you also review and let me know what you think or favorite or follow. It makes me happy to know people are enjoying the story! **_  
_

**Until next time,**

**-theriot010**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own spiderman or the series the Spectacular Spiderman.**

It was July 6th, a Monday, and Midtown was back in session. Though the school gym was still in shambles, the lockers and damaged hallways were completely fixed. The superintendent had decided that he didn't want to keep the school closed too long because it would extend the school far too long into the Summer. Peter opened his eyes to a rather gloomy day. The clouds completely blocked out the sun and the forecast called for rain. _Ughh, what a perfect day to go back to school_ Peter thought. _At least the weekend was rather uneventful, minus a few small crimes._ _No sign of Gobby, but also no sign of a solution to my problem._ _Li just seems so untouchable!_ Peter threw his pillow against the wall. And then turning his computer on, Peter searched the United Nations schedule for the millionth time. The ninth glared out at him from his screen, but one thing about the page looked different than when he had looked at it countless times before. There was now a description underneath the date describing the nature of the meeting. _This is new_ Peter thought to himself. It seemed as though Wakanda was trying to gain a seat in the United Nations and the meeting was to entail a final decision. Leaders from the most powerful countries in the world were going to be there including the United States, China, Great Britain, Germany, Japan, France, Russia, and about ten more. But the most interesting detail was that leaders from all four of the Wakandan cults were going to be in attendance, including Martin Li. Ideas began flying around in Peter's mind. _There goes today's focus_ he thought to himself. And, then turning off his computer, he began getting ready for school.

* * *

For once this year, Peter was early to school._ So this is what it feels like not to be rushing around!_

"Peter! Wait up!" He heard a familiar voice yell to him as Gwen caught up. "So how did the visit go?" She asked anxiously.

"Well, it could have gone better." He replied.

Gwen inspected him looking for evidence of a physical attack, but she found none. "I see you're in one piece" she said nodding with approval and secret relief. She didn't want Peter to know how much she had worried about him.

"But, just barely."

"What do you mean just barely..." Gwen said putting a hand on her face and trailing off almost as if to imply she didn't want to know.

"Something's just not natural about Martin Li. His strength transcends that of a normal human and I felt almost like he was...probing at my conscious thoughts. I know it sounds weird..."

"But not impossible," Gwen began, "I mean," she looked around, "you have spider powers and that just seems absurd."Then facing Peter she gave him The Look. "But why on earth were you testing his strength?"

Peter sighed and relayed the story leaving out Li's threat to uncover his secret identity and find his loved ones. _I don't want to scare her _He thought.

"Ok, so he attacked you?" She summed up.

Peter nodded.

"Well that basically legitimizes the accusations we have except there's no proof of his intent."

Peter nodded again, but then told her about what he had found this morning. "And I think that he's trying to sneak in this weapon of his to the meeting to try and threaten the potential leaders and leader of his country, oh, and maybe some of the most powerful leaders in the world as well." Peter finished with a tinge of sarcasm.

She looked at him concerned. "Peter this is a huge burden to hold on your own. It's an unhealthy amount of stress! Maybe we should go to my dad. I mean he would be able to keep your secret and plus, he is the captain of the NYPD!" she said hoping Peter would have changed his mind since the last time she suggested this.

"Gwen, I just-I just can't tell anyone else. I wouldn't have even told you!"

She looked at him a bit hurt by that last comment.

"It's not that I didn't want to," Peter quickly added softening a bit, "it's just that knowing about my other half puts you in a lot of danger. Imagine if someone found out you were Spiderman's girlfriend, you would become an instant target." He continued in a stream of conscious rant. "I mean, I haven't even told Aunt May. Not only would she worry constantly, but she too would become a target. You're dad is in enough danger as it is. He doesn't need any more" he said.

Gwen was touched that he cared so much for her dad's safety. She really hadn't thought about the danger that came with being Spiderman's friend, _or girlfriend_ she thought, a feeling of warmth spreading through her body when Peter mentioned that, causing her to get a bit lost in her head.

"And-"

Escaping from her head, Gwen cut him off. "Ok Peter! I understand" she said dropping it. "I'm sure you will come up with something" she added reassuringly as the bell rang signaling class was about to start. Slipping her hand into Peter's, the two of them walked off towards first period.

* * *

With school back in session, Peter felt a sense of normalcy. Humans are creatures of routine and Peter's had been all out of wack for a long time. _Ever since the trip to the ESU labs_ he thought. So any feeling of normalcy was welcome at this point. As he left the school, Peter began his patrol of the city. _So maybe my routine is a bit less normal than most peoples..._ he chuckled to himself. But as soon as the thought was through his mind, a familiar screech filled the air followed by a green explosion. Peter turned readying himself for the Green Goblin to burst through the cloud, but instead, what he found was a bit unsettling. Harry's costume's colors were inverted and The Goblin himself, was silent. Frankly, it was unnerving, and Peter's sense of normalcy fell to the streets below, shattered.

"Hey Gobby, I'm not really diggin' the new costume. It really clashes with your skin tone" Peter quipped trying to draw out a rebuttal.

Except instead of getting a normal reply, The Goblin responded "He is attached to nothing, thus he is one with all."

Peter was thoroughly shocked. So much so that he barely had time to dodge a knife that would have imbedded itself in his forehead. "What?" Spiderman called out.

"Mister Negative was never born, so he is ever living." The Goblin said, his voice deadpan.

_Mister Negative?_ Peter thought as he dodged another knife.

The Goblin moved as swiftly as he had in any other battle with Peter. The only difference was that he was quiet and had only one thing on his mind. _Kill Spiderman_.

* * *

"Perfect. Just how he should be." Mister Negative said to himself watching the fight from his desk.

* * *

The Goblin moved in on Spiderman throwing a pumpkin bomb at his chest followed by a knife that hit the bomb causing it to explode before Peter could dodge or redirect it. The blast threw Peter into a brick wall. Rolling to the side, he avoided five more knives that if any had hit, would have been fatal. _He means business tonight_ Peter thought changing to the offensive. He shot a web out that covered Gobby's eyes and then immediately jumped onto Harry's glider. Grabbing both his arms, Peter webbed them tightly together and then pulled him off into a free fall. But The Goblin was far too focused and determined to fall for that tactic. Pulling a knife from inside his sleeve, he cut through the webbing and slashed Peter across the side causing him to cry out and let go which in turn allowed Goblin's glider to save him from his fall. Peter shot a web at a building and flew back into action only to be met with a pumpkin bomb to the face. He hit the ground at a high velocity causing him to make an indent in the asphalt. The Goblin raced down and dismounted his glider. Putting a foot on Peter's chest, he took out another pumpkin knife and then raising it high above his head, he prepared to finish Spiderman off for good.

* * *

Mister Negative smiled a cruel toothy grin. "All he needed was a little prioritizing in the brain, and now look at him!" But his grin quickly faded and turned into anger.

* * *

Spiderman pushed himself between Gobby's legs and then finding himself behind The Goblin, Peter thought, _I'm sorry Harry._ And with a quick shot of webbing, Peter connected with Harry's clasped hands holding the knife and then pulled down causing the blade to lacerate Harry's side. He howled in pain as his own blood spilled out.

* * *

Mister Negative grasped his head. A part of him, after all, was in Harry's mind. And currently, he was sharing in Harry's pain. Quickly, he tore down his telepathic link with Harry and picked up a walkie talkie. "Go to plan B" he snarled.

* * *

Suddenly, Harry's costume turned back to normal colors and The Goblin fell to the ground. Peter webbed up Harry's side so that he wouldn't bleed out, and then he left him to the cops who pulled in minutes later to find an unmasked Harry Osborn lying on the ground, unconscious, but breathing steadily.

_It was for the best_ Peter thought to himself._ Harry needs to get help and now he's free from whoever this Mister Negative man is. The safest place is in custody._ Peter thought trying to justify leaving his old best friend wounded and unmasked on the road. _It was for the best_ he repeated to himself as he crawled through his window. Then walking to the bathroom he cleaned up his own cut and then closed it with some webbing; however, unbeknownst to Peter, a small man with a particular tattoo on his neck had seen him go into his house.

* * *

"I know where you live Spiderman." Mister Negative said as the address was fed to him via walkie talkie. His cruel toothy grin returned as he said out loud "And I know just how to hurt you, Peter Parker."

**Ok. Sorry for the lapse in update. But here is the new chapter. I've been working hard on this story and I think everyone will really like the ending that I have planned out. Please tell me what you think so far! If you have a couple seconds, a review would be very kind of you :) As a writer I always like feedback!**

**-theriot010**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own spiderman or the series the Spectacular Spiderman.**

Gwen awoke to an empty house._ I guess dad's already on the job she thought._Once she was downstairs her suspicion was confirmed by a note on the table.

Hey Honey,

Sorry I couldn't have breakfast with you this morning. I hope you have a great day at school. I'll be home a little after dinner tonight.

Love, Dad

Gwen sighed and sat down to eat breakfast. Little did she know that her house was under surveillance.

* * *

"You sure this is da girl?" A man said into his cell phone. It was one of those phones that are normally marketed to truckers. The kind that has a built in walkie talkie. He sat on the bench across from Gwen's house reading a newspaper.

"Yeah. That's the house. Make sure you follow her all day. Find out who she hangs out with and when she's alone. That's when we move in." Hammerhead's voice rang out. "Oh and one last thing from The Boss; don't mess up. You know what happens if you mess up." And then he hung up his phone."

* * *

As Gwen left her house, she paused to tuck the key into her pocket, after locking the door, and then continued down the stairs waving as MJ approached.

The man across the street looked up taking a sip of his coffee.

"Hey Gwen, what's up?" MJ asked greeting her friend.

"Not much, just a bit tired. How about you?"

"I'm good, except I haven't talked to you in a while! What's up with that?!"

Gwen looked down at her feet and then responded, "I've been a bit busy lately." _Which is the truth_ she thought _minus the reason._

"With Pete right?" MJ said winking at Gwen.

Gwen just blushed and a smile crept onto her face as she remembered the past couple of days. _If only you knew..._ she thought.

The man got up from his bench, once the girls were about a football field away, and began to follow at a safe distance.

"Yeah, I thought so." She said smiling obviously happy that her friend had finally been able to obtain her longtime crush. "Pete's a great guy Gwen." Then with a small laugh she added, "just make sure he doesn't do anything too...heroic," insinuating that she knew more than anyone thought but somehow not giving it away; concealing it behind humor.

Gwen tensed a bit, surprised at how right on MJ had been, but then just laughed a bit and nodded as they reached the school.

* * *

"The target has reached the school. No opportunities yet, too many witnesses. She was with some other girl the whole way there." The man reported.

"Ok, well make it happen, before tomorrow or els-" Hammerhead was cut off.

"Yeah yeah I got it. No need to patronize me with your threats."

"You better watch your tone and your back..."

And then the line went silent.

* * *

The school day went without a hitch. Gwen got through all of her classes and enjoyed her lunch with MJ and Peter. For once since finding out Peter's and Harry's secrets, everything just felt normal. But, Peter's sense of normalcy had been shattered a couple days before, and hers inevitably would too. It was all a masterful facade engineered in her mind. Her life could never be normal anymore. Not with Peter's secret in the wrong hands; except how could she ever have guessed that that had actually happened?

* * *

"Gwen are you sure you don't want me to walk you the rest of the way home?" Peter asked. Again. "It's getting dark."

"Peter I appreciate your concern, but I'm only a couple blocks away, and besides I know you have...business to attend to so it's fine!" She said turning to face him.

"Ok. I guess I'm just paranoid lately." He said.

"Yes you are!" Gwen said giving him into a hug and then giving him a peck on the cheek. "Now go do your thing. And be careful!" She said to him.

"Now who's being paranoid?" Peter chided as he turned and began walking the other way.

Gwen watched him until she couldn't see him anymore. _That could be the last time I see him_. She thought, her more morbid side coming out, _and I let him go, just like that._ But then her more rational side returned. _But what would this city be without Spiderman?_ She asked herself already knowing the answer to that question.

But her thoughts were interrupted by a creepy voice. "You know, you should really take a lesson from Peter Parker AKA...Spiderman. Paranoia can save your life you know." Before Gwen could react or deny what the man had said, he expertly lashed out connecting with the side of her head, and Gwen crumpled to the ground.

"Well said." Hammerhead said entering the scene. "Except you could really benefit from a lesson or two as well." And then Hammerhead charged at the grunt not stopping until the man was laid out on the pavement. "Lesson number one: Respect your elders." Stepping on the man's throat, Hammerhead collapsed his windpipe, killing him. "And lesson number two: watch your back." Then picking up the unconscious Gwen, Hammerhead placed her into the back seat of his limo that had silently pulled

* * *

"Hammerhead, you have done well." Mister Negative said as Gwen was handed over to him, still unconscious.

"If you don't mind me asking boss, what do you want with her? She's the police captain's daughter..."

"I know that!" Mister Negative snapped, making his right hand man flinch. "But, she is also Spiderman's... or should I say Peter Parker's significant other. That gives me power over the boy. Power that I'm going to exploit when he undoubtedly comes to stop me on the ninth. You and I both know that my mind control is limited to those people who don't have genetic super powers." He continued as he led Hammerhead out of his underground office and to a new hidden room that he opened with his powers.

"Why didn't you take Parker's Aunt or something?" Hammerhead asked still wanting information.

"Tsk tsk, you doubt me still. Put the girl in the room for me."

And as Hammerhead walked into the hidden room, he saw that Peter's Aunt May was already in there and glaring daggers at her two captors.

"What have you done to her?!" She angrily flared throwing a loose stone at Hammerhead. It bounced harmlessly off his head. "Don't you dare touch Peter! I swear I'll-" Aunt May was thoroughly worked up and showed no fear.

But she was cut off as Mister Negative closed the door. "You see, I thought of everything." he said turning back to Hammerhead. He flashed an evil smile. "It's your lesson for the day," he continued, "always trust Mister Negative!" And he let out a hearty laugh. Everything was better than he had expected. His plan couldn't fail. "And before you know it, we will both be richer than we could ever imagine."

* * *

**So Aunt May is pretty fearless... But anyway, This chapter moves the plot along so I think that this story will be coming to an end soon. But the ending will not disappoint. I promise! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! As always, please read and Review! That would make me happy. **

**-theriot010**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own spiderman or the series the Spectacular Spiderman.**

_I hope Aunt May didn't wait up for me tonight! She probably didn't though, she didn't answer her cell phone,_ Peter reasoned as he swung home from a fairly quiet patrol._ Only one petty criminal trying to steal twinkies from a mini-mart...twinkies,_ "Really?!" Peter yelled out loud. Then landing on his roof, he crawled through his window and took off his Spiderman suit. _No use in going through the front door,_ Peter thought, _Aunt May must be fast asleep since the lights are all off._ Then, walking into the bathroom Peter took a quick shower and retreated back to his room right to his bed. Soon the sleep on Peter's eyelids was too heavy to fight and he let the serenity of darkness coax him into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Look at me Spiderman!" A voice said as a hand connected with Peter's jaw. "I want you to look in my eyes and see the sincerity of my hatred. I want you to see the suffering that you have caused me. I want you to see him in me if not only to make you suffer. And above all, I want you to die!" And then a face materialized out of thin air, the face of Harry Osborn.

"Harry!" Peter said pulling off his mask. "Stop! It's me Peter! You're best friend!"

Harry paused for a second, a bit confused, but then his face began to morph until half was the Green Goblin's face and half was still Harry. "I. Don't. Care." Said the hybrid in the Goblin's voice. "I want you to suffer as much as I did!" And then he proceeded to whip out a knife and plunge it into Peter's shoulder, twisting it around. "Does it hurt!? I hope so!" Harry yelled gleefully.

Peter cried out.

Harry withdrew the blade now covered in Peter's blood and then picked a new point right above his heart and thrust it through the flesh. Harry's physical form grew with every cry of pain Peter uttered. "Goodbye Peter," Goblins voice echoed as he pulled down on the knife.

* * *

Peter's eyes opened, and he jolted upright._ It was just a dream,_ he thought. _Just a dream._ And then reaching up to rub the sleep out of his eyes, he realized his eyes were wet with tears. The weight of Norman Osborn's death and Harry himself being arrested and contained finally hit Peter. _He was my best friend. And I killed his dad and ruined his life. But it was necessary right? Right?_ He had to come to terms with it. _Yes. It was._ It was that simple. _How many lives had the Green Goblin ruined?_ Pushing his nightmare out of his mind Peter got out of bed and moved to the shower._ I have bigger things to worry about. Today is July 8th. Only one day to go._After drying off and getting dressed Peter walked down the steps and into the kitchen expecting to find Aunt May eating breakfast and reading the Daily Bugle. But, what he found made his blood run cold. It was a note. A note on black paper with white writing; it read:

Dear Spiderman/Peter Parker,

I know who you are, and I'm quite impressed that you have stayed alive this long. To be honest I thought you would have been killed by one of my lowly grunts in one of those small crimes I set up to test you. Then I thought for sure that you would be brutally killed by the Green Goblin, who happened to be your best friend! I had no idea! But how perfect, and ironic, would that have been! Oh well. I just wanted you to understand that I am a somewhat honorable man, but I want what I want and sometimes that means going against my better judgement. So I'm sorry to inform you that I have taken your Aunt May and, who I believe to be your girlfriend, Gwen Stacy. If you ever want to see them again, alive, stay away from the United Nations meeting tomorrow. Do not attempt to find them. They will be with me and if I see you, or even hear that you decided to come check out the area, I will give the order for them to be killed. Welcome to a new type of fear Spiderman; one that not even you can overcome.

-Mister Negative

Peter was fuming. _How could I let this happen!_ He thought, his fury manifesting as he punched through the wall. He let out a deep aggravated growl and sat down hard at the table, bringing his fists down as well, making small splintered craters where his balled hands met the wood. _How could I be so careless?!_ Restlessly, Peter got back up and began pacing around the kitchen, thinking. _Mister Negative...That's the name Harry said..._ then his thoughts abruptly changed to Captain Stacy, _he must have every cop in New York out looking for her._ _But I think I can give him a lead,_ he thought, his anger forced behind a fragile dam in the back of his mind. _There's nothing I can do with a clouded mind._ _But I will save them._ _And when I run into Mister Negative, he's going to be sorry he ever crossed my path._ Then slipping his mask over his head, and shoving the note in his pocket, Peter ran out the door and swung off with a new determination headed towards the police precinct.

* * *

"Captain Stacy!" Peter called opening the doors to the station. "Captain Stacy!" He yelled again.  
"Excuse me Spiderman, you can't just wal-"  
"Captain Stacy I need to talk to you!" Peter said cutting off the policeman that tried to stop him.  
But the man was persistent. Taking out his gun he yelled, "Spiderman, put your hands up, you're under arrest!"  
_I don't have time for this..._ Spiderman thought spinning around and kicking the man's gun out of his hand then webbing him to the wall before continuing on. He kept walking until he was in Stacy's office. He was on the phone.

"I know. I know. But we have some resources to spare. We can afford to dispatch a couple more units." A pause. "Ok, yeah. I got it." Then he slammed the phone down.

"Spiderman, I can't talk right now, my daughter's been kidnapped. I need to find her before," he looked down, "before something bad happens."

Peter just threw the note out onto the captain's desk and slumped down into the chair opposite of Stacy. Then as he read the note, Peter slowly removed his mask.

"Peter," the captain looked up and despite the situation, he wore a small smile. "I always had a hunch, but I never really put it all together."

Peter just nodded.

"How much more can you tell me about all of this?" Stacy said, his face becoming more serious.

Peter recalled the story from the beginning, leaving nothing out. There was a long pause while captain Stacy absorbed and analysed what Peter had just told him.

"Peter, I understand why you didn't come to me earlier, and I'm not gonna sit here and lecture you on what could have been if you had come to me. But, I think I can clear a few loose ends up for you. Put your mask back on." Then leading Peter out of his office, the two of them made their way to to another room full of high tech computers. After turning one on, he pulled up a file.

"This is Martin Li's file. As you can see, it has a lot of documents inside, except I want to show you this one." Mr. Stacy said double clicking on a file called "Undercover Detail."

"You see, we have been curious about Mr. Li's clean record for a while now. So, we sent a man undercover. He managed to infiltrate Li's organization disguised as a butler."

"A butler?" Peter interrupted confused.

"Yes, Li has a hidden mansion underneath his soup kitchen. And what we do know, is that Li has an alter-ego. And guess what he calls himself?"

"Mister Negative..." Peter droned out. "That would explain his transcendent strength. What else can he do?" Peter asked.

"We have no idea of the extent of his power. Or even what his power really is. But, now we know that he has your Aunt May and my Gwen."

"But we can't just walk in there and get them. He said he would kill them if I tried."

"But, he doesn't know that I know about this. Leave the saving to the police."

"Deal. Just leave Negative to me," Peter said venomously.  
"That's the plan," Stacy said.

* * *

Dr. Warren watched as Hammerhead and a few unrecognizable people carried his Mind Melder away. It was being moved into place tonight.  
"You did well Warren. The Boss is very pleased" Hammerhead said.

"I expect my payment now!" Warren called out.

"Of course. I left it on the table." And then Hammerhead and the others carried the concealed weapon up the stairs and out the door, placing it in the trunk of his limo.

Warren watched as they left with his ingenuity. _At least I'll get my money and then I can get out of here._ Walking over to the table, he opened the briefcase._ Always a briefcase..._ he thought as he began opening the lid.

* * *

"No loose ends I trust?" Li's voice said through Hammerhead's phone.  
Hammerhead looked at his watch. Then he took out a small pen, twisted the cap off and pressed a small blue button.

* * *

Warren opened the case completely. And what he found was not money. It was a bomb. He didn't even have a chance to react. A small explosion occurred, killing Warren instantly.

* * *

"Yeah, no loose ends. I'll have some of the boys go clean it up down there as soon as the package is delivered."

"Good." Li hung up and the conversation ended. "Tomorrow, I inherit the world"

**Okkk soo the story is almost over, but there's still a little bit left :) I hope everyone liked this chapter. I realllly would appreciate some reviews, so if you read, please take a moment to review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**

-theriot010


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own spiderman or the series the Spectacular Spiderman.**

The night of July the eighth was probably the single longest night Peter ever had. _Trying to fall asleep is going to be impossible!_ He thought. _Gwen and Aunt May out there with some lunatic... But if I don't sleep, tomorrow could be a historically bad day._ He sighed._ Understatement of the millenia!_ It was nearly impossible for Peter to function properly. Abandoning his now cold lasagna - what? a man has to keep up his strength! - Peter headed up the stairs wondering how his life had become such a torrent of misfortune. _I guess it comes with the superhero territory, he resigned. I just hope they're okay._

* * *

**Mister Negative's Underground Mansion**

"Here's your dinner" a butler said pushing a cart of food into the jail cell.

May just stared at it a bit startled.

The butler seemed to understand the shock. "Master Li may have kidnapped you, but he still considers you his guests. So enjoy." And then turning around, he locked the door and walked away.

As his footsteps faded, May turned to Gwen who was sitting on a cot facing the wall. "Gwen sweetie, why don't you have some food?"

"I'm not hungry." She replied in a small voice.

"What's wrong honey? Everyone has to eat!" She said in a matter of factly voice, still keeping her cool.

Suddenly Gwen sat up and faced Aunt May; tears were streaming down her cheeks. "They are going to kill him!" Gwen cried out. "They are going to kill him and there's nothing we can do about it!"

Aunt May looked softly at Gwen and asked, "Who are they going to kill Gwen?"

"Haven't you wondered why you and me have been kidnapped?" Gwen followed up.

"Well no I-"

"It's about Peter! They took us to get at Peter. To insure he doesn't interfere in the plans tomorrow."

"Gwen, I'm not following. What plans? What about Peter? If you know anything you need to tell me!" May said after she heard Peter's name mentioned.

"I didn't want to be the one to tell you this," Gwen started, regaining her composure, "but, well, Peter...is Spiderman" she finished waiting for a reaction.

Aunt May just looked at Gwen before saying, "I know."

Gwen choked, "Excuse me?"

"Gwen sweetie Peter lives in my house. I knew before the media even discovered Spiderman was real and not a myth. I found his mask hanging out of his back pack some time ago."

"And you never told him to stop? Or even confronted him about it?" Gwen asked curiously, her voice raising a bit.

"Of course not! I always trusted that Peter would come talk to me about it when he was ready. And I think that you and me both know that simply telling Peter to quit being Spiderman wouldn't work. He values his ability to protect others way too much to just give it up." May said proudly. "Sure I wish that Peter didn't put himself in danger as much as he does, but I trust him. And I know that this city would be in a dark place without him."

Gwen smiled. "You know something? You're an amazing woman."

Aunt May smiled back. "Now Gwen, why don't you come eat something?"

Gwen nodded and made her way over to the cart to investigate what her captor had given them. But what caught her eye wasn't the food. It was a napkin. Because on it, there was a note. Gwen waved Aunt May over and showed her the note. Silently they read it.

**Help is on the way. **  
**PS: The lobster is a good choice.**

Slowly, Gwen reached out and grabbed the handle of the silver dome covering a silver platter on which was a single lobster. Picking it up, Gwen heard a small clack of something on the inside falling against the shell, almost as if it were hollowed out. Aunt May must have heard too because she urged Gwen on with a look. Gwen cracked open both claws and two small, cylindrical disks fell onto the cart.

"Tracking devices." Gwen said handing one to May. "Hide this on you somewhere," she continued placing hers in her shoe.

May complied also placing hers in her shoe. Then they both sat down and ate with new found hope fueling their appetites.

* * *

"Hammerhead, I want you to keep watch over our two...guests tomorrow. I have arranged for an armored truck to transport them from here to the building in the morning. I don't want them too far from me; that would make me quite the horrible host now wouldn't it?" Li said snidely.

"Sure boss." Was all Hammerhead said.

"If I even catch a glimpse of the Spiderman, you will receive the order to kill them. Can you do that for me?" Li asked.

Hammerhead smiled. "With pleasure sir, with pleasure."

"Good, that's what I like to hear." And then leaning back in his chair, Li dismissed Hammerhead and closed his eyes letting the taste of success wash over him. _Months and Months of planning about to come to fruition._

* * *

****The Ninth Of July****

Peter woke up at four in the morning. It just wasn't possible for him to get any more sleep. He could feel the adrenaline start to pump through his system. All of his senses seemed to be elevated by the sudden rush. Getting out of bed, Peter ran through his normal morning routine and then slipped on his backpack containing his Spiderman suit and his web shooters._ 5:00 am_ he thought, p_erfect timing_. He didn't head to the police station, Mr. Stacy was nervous that Mister Negative would have set up sentries looking for him all around the precinct. And he definitely couldn't suit up. _Not yet at least...but when I do..._ His thoughts of punishing Mister Negative were cut off as he jumped over the Stacy's back fence and knocked on the porch door.

Mr. Stacy opened the door and practically pulled Peter in. "I gather you have everything in the backpack?" He asked.

"Yeah," Was all Peter said.

"Alright good. Go put it on and then we'll leave." The captain commanded obviously distracted.

A couple minutes later, Peter sat in Mr. Stacy's Subaru Forrester. "We want to be as inconspicuous as possible," he explained to Peter.

Peter nodded and sat back in his seat, fighting back his anxiety as best as he could. Mr. Stacy pressed a button on his steering wheel and the GPS screen changed, revealing two red dots on the map. "They are headed in the same direction..." he muttered to himself.

"Who?" Peter asked.

"Aunt May and Gwen, they are headed right for the United Nations Building."

"How do you know that?" Peter shot out a little rougher than he intended.

"Those red dots, they are trackers that I had my undercover man give to them."

Peter felt his anxiety ebb a little bit._ This mission may just succeed._ "Great! Can we zoom in?"

"Way ahead of you." And the captain pressed the plus sign that any normal person would have thought raised the volume in the car. After a minute, a picture materialized on the screen that showed an armored truck with Hammerhead in the driver's seat.

"Hammerhead..." Peter said narrowing his eyes.

This time Mr. Stacy asked "Who?"

"He was The Big man's right hand man and now he is working for Mister Negative."

"What can you tell me about him?"

"Don't let him charge you with his head..."

"Good to know..." Mr. Stacy said a bit confused as he returned his attention back to the road.

They sat in silence a bit longer before Stacy's radio began to cackle. "Sir, we're in position. What are we looking for?"

"It's an armored truck," Stacy replied.

"Ok, we have a visual. It's parked right outside of the building."

"Alright, keep an eye on it."

"Will do sir. Also, all four Wakandan diplomats have arrived. The meeting is slated to start in about fifteen minutes."

"Thanks DeWolff, I'll be there in five." And then turning to Peter, "Alright Peter. I'm going to drop you off here. Stay in the shadows and wait for the signal we discussed, then do your thing. And Peter, good luck." After Peter got out of the car, Mr. Stacy drove away.

Sliding into an alleyway, Peter pulled on his backpack and started getting closer to the United Nations building.

* * *

As Mr. Li made his way confidently through the hallways towards the main hall, he patted his left pocket where a small concealed piece of vibranium lay. Arriving at the main hall, Li opened the doors and made his way to the front where four podiums sat. Nodding at the other three Wakandan diplomats, he took his place at his "special" podium.  
"Ten minutes my friends. Then Wakanda will take its rightful place among some of the most powerful countries in the world."

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

Mr. Stacy arrived on the scene two blocks away. Parking his car, he threw two quarters in the meter. Shouldn't take that long, Stacy thought. Then walking towards the building, he spoke into his radio. "I'm on my way, two minutes. Everyone into position." The captain moved towards the armored truck and knocked on the window.

"Excuse me sir," Stacy started, noticing why Hammerhead had that name, "you can't be parked here. It's an illegal parking spot. I'm going to have to ask you to move."

Hammerhead looked at him for a second before saying, "Sorry officer, but I was told to be here."

Captain Stacy began to feel a pit form in his stomach. The plan won't work unless unless he can secure May and Gwen. "I hear you sir, but I'm going to have to give you a ticket if you don't move."

"Ok,ok," Hammerhead said not trying to draw attention to himself, "where do you want me to move?"

"Around the corner, there's a parking space for trucks. Just feed the meter and you're set for as long as you want."

"Thank you officer, have a nice day," Hammerhead said sarcastically. And then he started the truck up and began driving. As he began turning the corner, a large cement truck moved in front of him and stopped. Then everything turned to hell. Fifteen cops ran out of the surrounding alleys and stormed the truck. Hammerhead barely had time to react, but somehow, he managed to get himself out of the truck and brace for impact.

He turned on the first cop that reached him. Grabbing him by the waist, he lifted him up and threw him down on the ground and then took his gun. Pointing it at the next cop, he shot him in the knee, ripping a scream out of him, then took out four more before three more policemen reached him. Hammerhead flipped the gun so that he was holding the muzzle. He brought it down on one of the men's necks causing him to crumple to the ground. Wheeling around, he kicked another right in the chest and then brought a fist up to meet the man's face. The third policeman threw an untrained punch at Hammerhead but Hammerhead caught the punch and squeezed, breaking the man's hand, and then he brought a knee up into the man's groin, downing him. The rest of the cops fell one by one as Hammerhead brutally defeated them.

"Is that all you got captain?" Hammerhead yelled out laughing. "That was pathetic."

Slowly walking out from the shadows, Captain Stacy leveled his gun at Hammerhead's heart only to be mirrored by Hammerhead and his stolen gun.

"Drop your weapon and surrender!" Stacy screamed.

"Captain, I think you severely underestimated me. Unlike you, I will shoot to kill. So I suggest you drop your weapon and walk away while you still can. All it takes is one small call to my employer and the two hostages that you know I have are dead."

Stacy took a frustrating step back and layed his gun down not wanting to bet his daughter's life.

"That's right. Now was that so ha-"

Hammerhead was cut off as a black figure seemingly dropped from the sky and kicked the gun out of his hands.  
"Can I help you officer?" An accented voice asked.

Then forgetting his question, the suited man threw a set of jabs at Hammerhead's midsection that were so fast, Stacy couldn't see the man's fists. Then stepping behind the bewildered Hammerhead, he swiped Hammerhead's feet right out from under him and followed through with shattering his knees with a powerful pair of kicks causing him to cry out in pain.

"Who...who are you?" Hammerhead gasped out.

"I am the Black Panther." The Panther said, and then aimed a kick at Hammerhead's face and knocked him out. "He's all yours officer."

George Stacy was shocked to say the least, but regaining his composure, he cuffed Hammerhead and said "Thank you Black Panther. But I still need your help. These officers," he said gesturing to his comrades scattered on the ground, "they need help and I can't move them all myself. Also, I need to open up that truck, there are two hostages."

"I will help you." The Black Panther said and then moved to the locked truck and swiped his claws across the lock, shredding it and causing the door to open.

Mr. Stacy rushed over, "Gwen?! Mrs. Parker? Are you ok? Are either of you injured?!"

"Relax George," Mrs. Parker said as she climbed out of the truck, "we're fine."

"DAD!" Gwen yelled running to hug him.

Mr. Stacy reciprocated the hug before pulling away. "I need to give Peter the signal!"

"What?! Where's Peter?" Gwen said quickly as Aunt May watched on with interest.

"Well he's not going to show up as Peter..." Mr. Stacy replied quietly.

"He told you?" Gwen asked.

The Captain nodded and then shot a green flare up into the air. Then turning back to Gwen and May, he said, "The Black Panther is going to help me move these police out of this area. I need you two to help him while I take Hammerhead to a high security prison." Turning to Gwen he pulled her into another hug and whispered in her ear, "Stay safe." Then he was off, dragging Hammerhead with him.

* * *

Peter saw the flare and then a huge weight was lifted off his chest. Gwen and Aunt May are safe he thought relieved. And then he jumped into action.

* * *

"Gentlemen," the meeting mediator began, "let us begin."

"Yes," Li started pulling the small chunk of vibranium out of his pocket, "let the fun begin!" Then twisting his microphone, a small compartment opened up and he dropped the vibranium in unnoticed. But soon, the podium began to whir signaling that it was ready for use. The other people in the room still failed to notice. That is until Li activated his weapon. The podium began to put off a green glow.

"What is that?" A bunch of the politicians asked. While some just stared curiously.

"Now that I have your attention," Li began and then pressed the green button that was directly over where the vibranium was inserted, "I'd like to ask my fellow diplomats to sign over the rights to the Wakandan throne to me." A wide green light surrounded every person in the room. "And once you're done, I'd like you to ki-"

"Now now, Li, that's enough of that. Let's play nice ok?" Spiderman called out while simultaneously shooting webs out attaching to Li's podium. Then exerting a small amount of strength, Spiderman flung the podium against the wall, breaking the mechanism.

"NO!" Li cried out while the politicians in the room stared, a bit stunned, at Mr. Li. "You! You will pay for this Spiderman! I warned you!" Pressing his finger to his ear, he said "Kill the hostages Hammerhead!"

No response.

"Hammerhead!?"

No response.

"I don't know what you did but it doesn't matter, I'll just kill you instead." Then Mr. Li transformed into Mister Negative.

Spiderman, who was unfazed by the transformation, called out, "Ok everyone, this is your cue to get out of here." And that's exactly what everyone did leaving Spiderman and Mister Negative by themselves.

"I have to say Spiderman, I am quite impressed. What a waste of talent..." Negative said slipping two foot long twin blades out of his sleeves and engulfing them with his power.

"Wow, dude, how'd you get those past security?" Peter yelled sarcastically.

Mister negative just ignored him and charged. Peter dropped to the ground to engage him. Ducking under a blade swipe, Peter delivered a blow to Mister Negative's gut, which effectively did nothing. _Crap_ Peter thought.

Li laughed a bit and then said, "That kinda tickled," before bringing both his blades down in an arcing blur at Spiderman's shoulders that would have shorn off both of Peter's arms.

_Gotta get those blades out of his hands._

Flipping up onto a table behind Negative, Peter executed a perfect roundhouse kick that landed on Li's temple, knocking him back a bit. Spiderman took the opportunity to jump above Mister Negative so that their heads were almost touching, then attaching two webs to the man's blades, Peter pulled with all his might. Unfortunately, only one of the blades came loose, the left one, and Li regained his footing and tore through the web attached to his right blade with a quick flick of the wrist. And before Martin could retrieve his other blade, Peter webbed it to the high ceiling of the discussion hall. Frustrated, Negative flung himself around leading with his left fist and before Spiderman could put up a defense, he was flying headfirst through the air stopping only when he hit the wall. Dazed, Peter stood up only to be met with a powerful kick to the stomach that actually pushed him through the wall and into the sun.

"You see Spiderman. It's impossible for you to win!" And as if to accent his point, he brought his fist down on Spiderman's face, partially tearing his mask.

* * *

Gwen watched on in horror as Peter burst through the wall, cringing as Li brought a fist down on his face. Tears started to trail down her face. It was good that Aunt May wasn't here to see this. It was a complete beatdown. The worst part for Gwen was knowing that there was nothing she could do. She averted her eyes as Mister Negative brought his fist down again, connecting with Peter's jaw. _Peter's going to die._ That dreaded thought kept repeating itself in Gwen's head, and that's when she broke down.

* * *

Peter was seeing spots. He couldn't focus and he could taste his own blood. _This is it,_ he thought. _This is how I'm going to die._ And just as he was beginning to wrap his mind around the idea, he saw Gwen fall to the ground out of the corner of his eye, hand over her mouth.

A new wave of energy coursed through him and Peter felt all of his pent up anger break through the dam that was holding it at bay. As Mister Negative brought down his blade for the kill, Spiderman shot some webbing into his eyes, and using the quick diversion, he rolled out of the way of the deadly sword.

"What?! Impossible." Mister Negative swore.

Spiderman slowly stood up. "You are going to regret ever meeting me Mister Li." Peter said viciously releasing a hurricane of anger as he punched Li in the stomach as hard as he could. Unlike earlier, Mister Negative doubled over in pain, a look of shock and fear replacing his the arrogance.

"I will not be defeated!"

"I believe you will be." Peter spat out kneeing the doubled over Li in the face and throwing him to the ground.

In a last effort, Mister Negative lashed out with his blade catching Peter across his chest. But Peter could not be stopped. Blind rage absorbed the pain and clouded Peter's vision as well as his judgement. He jumped on top of Mister Negative and began letting all of his pent up aggression out, throwing punch after punch.

* * *

Hearing Peter's voice, Gwen looked up. He was back on his feet and attacking with a new gusto. Gwen felt hope returning to her and she wiped the tears away watching as Peter, in a nutshell, handed Mister Negative his ass. But as she watched Martin Li fall to the ground defeated, Peter did not let up. Instead he jumped on him and continued pummeling him with a flurry of punches. Without hesitation Gwen got up and sprinted towards Peter knowing that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he knew he killed someone, even someone as deserving as Martin Li. Reaching Peter, she wrapped her arms around his waist and began to pull him away from an unmoving and bloody Li.

* * *

Peter barely felt two small hands wrap around his waist and begin pulling him off Negative. Finally sensing that his foe wasn't going to get up, he let himself be dragged away realizing it was Gwen only when she began talking.

"It's gonna be ok Peter. It's gonna be ok." She whispered to him soothingly.

* * *

As Gwen sat there on the pavement with Peter in her arms, she began to understand just how much damage he had sustained in the fight. There was blood streaming from multiple locations on his face that was now basically uncovered due to the shredded mask, and blood coursing out of the laceration on his chest, not to mention the concussion that he undoubtedly had.

"Peter? Peter stay with me!" Gwen said to him.

* * *

"Stay with me!" She said again.

_She's safe_, Peter thought. And that was the last thought that he had before everything around him faded away and darkness greedily took over.  
**  
Wow, That was a really long chapter! I hope that you enjoyed it! I certainly did :) Please read and Review cause that would be awesome! There will be one more chapter! Thank you for all of your support on my first multi chapter story.**

**-theriot010**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - Welcome To The Final Chapter! **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own spiderman or the series the Spectacular Spiderman.**

Gwen sat holding Peter protectively against her shoulder when Aunt May and her father returned.

"Peter! Oh my god!" Aunt May cried out as she began running towards her nephew with Mr. Stacy in tow.

Gwen looked up, revealing her puffy red eyes with new tears threatening to fall. "He-he's breathing, b-but he really took a beating" Gwen stuttered out.

"Did you call 911!?" Captain Stacy quickly asked. "He needs to get help now-"

"No!" Both Aunt May and Gwen said at the same time before Aunt May continued "If he goes to the hospital, his secret goes public, and if it doesn't happen when the ambulance picks him up it will surely happen when they take a blood sample and realize that his blood isn't composed entirely of human DNA..." she rambled out.

"Ok!" Stacy said. "But what are we going to do? He needs help!" then turning to the side he continued, more to himself, "he's running out of time too."

"I believe I can be of assistance once more." The Black Panther said, appearing out of nowhere, again.

"Who are you?" Aunt May said with a bit of an edge.

"No time for explanations," looking at his wrist monitor he continued echoing Mr. Stacy "he doesn't have much time." Then before anyone could argue with him, Black Panther pressed a button next to his wrist monitor and walked over to where Peter lay still in Gwen's arms.

Gwen gave the Panther a hard look before reluctantly loosening her grip on Peter. The black suited man then gingerly picked him up, like he weighed no more than a blade of grass, as a large, silent aircraft materialized above the battle ground and then landed. Astonished, May, Mr. Stacy, and Gwen followed the Wakandan hero onto the ship and through a maze of hallways until they reached the medical ward.

The Black Panther turned around, still carrying Peter, and said "I'm going to have to ask you to wait here while my medical staff attends to the fallen spider." And, upon seeing the crestfallen look shared by Gwen and May, he added, "Please, do not worry, everything is going to be okay. My team is made up of some of the most accomplished physicians in the world."

Falling into a brown armchair, Gwen watched as Peter disappeared through the sliding doors.

* * *

"Cut off the excess clothing..." voices faded in and out of Peter's subconscious like waves lazily ebbing in and out on the beach.

"...to stop the bleeding..." Desperately, he tried to conquer the fatigue that rendered his limbs unmovable.

"...stabilized brain waves and pulse..." Peter felt his fingers twitch as hope threatened to activate his adrenaline.

"Hurry! Where's the anesthesiologist? If he wakes up, he'll just hurt himself, and us. He's still in shock!" He felt an immense amount of weight painlessly immobilize him once again. And, that was when all of the voices turned into white noise and he slipped into a well-deserved, peaceful, but dreamless, sleep.

* * *

Gwen's eyes snapped open as she heard the sliding doors activate. The man that walked over to May was not the Black Panther. _He must be one of the doctors_ Gwen thought.

"Peter is just fine." He said, and the moment the words left his lips, May visibly deflated, all of the stress of the past couple of days immediately replaced by relief.

"Thank you," was all she could say before she got up and walked through the doors to see her nephew, but after maybe five minutes, she came back out.

"Gwen sweety, he wants to see you." And smiling, she added, "I barely got two sentences out before he began asking for you."

Gwen returned the smile and then silently, she stood up and walked towards the sliding doors.

* * *

The doors to the actual ward were made of a very opaque material, so Peter couldn't actually see Gwen, but he could see her silhouette, and that alone was enough to make him smile. And as the door opened revealing his girlfriend standing there, his smile only grew.

"Hey there." He said.

"Hey" she replied walking through the entrance, letting the doors close behind her.

But then she was hugging him, the emotion from the day finally getting the best of her, causing a few tears to run down her cheeks. Feeling the tears, Peter pushed her back a bit so he could see her face.

"What's wrong Gwen?"

Taking a long pause before saying, "I-I didn't know if you were going to make it. You got beat up pretty bad Peter. And before you can cut in and say how everything turned out fine in the end, let me finish."

Peter nodded.

"While I was sitting there on the pavement holding your battered, bleeding form, all I could think about was how life would be without you." She looked away, "And frankly, it would just flat out suck." Turning back to face him she continued, "It made me realize that love is not a luxury." Then leaning in really close she said, "I've never been very open with my feelings, and I could barely get it out the last time, so that doesn't count an-"

"Gwen" Peter said softly trying to keep her from rambling.

Finally closing the gap, she kissed him, enjoying the way his lips fit perfectly together with hers.

"Peter Parker," she said confidently, "I love you and I just don't care who knows it."

* * *

*****One Month Later*****

_So I'm pretty sure I have the best life on this planet_ Peter thought to himself as he jumped off of a forty story building. _I don't have to keep secrets from Aunt May, the NYPD has taken me off the wanted list, I haven't been late to school since I went back two weeks ago, and I have an awesome girlfriend on top of it all_, he continued thinking as he caught himself with a well aimed web right before he hit the ground. _And as long as I'm Spiderman, criminals better think twice before choosing New York City as their proving ground._ He laughed to himself before thinking, _they're just setting themselves up for failure and that's not a healthy habit._ Then landing on an outcropping of the Empire State Building, Peter looked out at his beautiful panoramic view of the city. _Yup, I definitely have the best life on Earth._

_**-FIN**_

**OK! That is the end to the story. I really hope that you enjoyed reading it because I certainly enjoyed writing it. I would like to sincerely thank everyone who has followed me from start to finish because it's people like you who motivated and inspired me to keep writing even when I felt like I couldn't do it. I'm really proud of the final product and I hope that people continue to enjoy it. Please, if you enjoyed reading my story, review and let me know :) It's been great everybody.**

**-theriot010**

**PS: this isn't the last you've seen of me. I will write more stories. Idk if it will be for Spectacular Spiderman, but who knows! Thanks again. Peace.**


End file.
